Darkness Turns To Light
by monique122
Summary: Haddie is 17 and trouble follows her around. This is her tenth school in 12 yrs and things start happening. Crazy things, supernatural things. Haddie is thrown into a new world she never new exsisted. Percy/OC Luke/OC The Movie and the book
1. The Flying Nun From Hell

**A/N:**

**Percy Jackson the Movie Fan fiction (OC, OC, OC, OC Whoohoo! 3)**

**Alright people let's start things of here! I support Percabeth 100% but I am trying something new. This is off the movie not the books so let's also pretend this is the second book and the Sea of Monsters is the third! Lol I hope you all like this. Cause I sorta love it. lol**

My name is Morana Haddie (Ha-ddie, not Ha-ttie) Wright. I am seventeen years old; I live in Manhattan, New York. My mother is Evangeline Wright; she is the most powerful lawyer in Manhattan. Dad left when I was a baby mom said he was a real jackass and was probably rotting in hell. I didn't realize how right she was. She never got married and it was just her and I but she sent me away to St. Gregory's Catholic school for girls (never knew how much I loved boys till now). This is my tenth school in twelve years. Let's just say trouble follows me around, everywhere I go. I was the poster child for teenage issues. I am dyslexic and have ADHD, great combo huh? Well St. Gregory's was more than just a catholic school it was a board school; a boarding school from hell, ironically. Every morning the nun that handled our dorms (I was in dorms 8-12) would come around banging on some sort of cymbal to wake us up. The sister that was in charge of my dorms name was Sister Lily, and she was a mega bitch. She had it out for me, I would be sitting there starring out the window, then Lucy Lawson would snicker saying something and I got blamed…now maybe giving her a bloody nose didn't help out but hey, the girl had it coming. I sighed and threw my legs off my bed. I hadn't slept that night; too many things were running through my head, like always. My roommate Rose yawned loudly as she sat up. She saw I was awake and her eyes widen a little.

"Morning Rosie," I said and she glared at me. She hated it when I called her Rosie. I snicker and stood up. I heard Sister Lily banging her cymbals as she came down the hall. I could have sworn she did it on purpose, but it sounded like she had stopped at our dorm room door and banged the cymbals louder just to piss me off.

"Haddie, don't you even think about it." Rose said and I turned and looked at her. How did she dress so fast? She had already put on her uniform, and was standing up her crutched giving her support. Rose has a muscle deficiency in her legs, and was constantly made fun of. She always wore pants, my guess she was self conscious about her legs. I smiled at her sadly and sighed.

"You better get dressed before old lily walks in." She said and Sister Lily, moved on finally. I nodded and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out the uniform and dressed quickly. I sighed and brushed my hair then pulled it into a lose ponytail. I sighed and grabbed my bag stuffing my books in it and Rose smiled at me. I returned her smiled and then she and I walked out of the dorm. Rose was had curly blonde hair that was very…large, like she was from Texas. You know how the beauty queens puff up there hair? Well that's how hers was. I walked at her pace as we headed towards the grand hall, where the meals where held. Every morning we had to say our daily prayer, then our before meal prayer, then we had to eat, and then we had to say out after meal prayer. I wasn't catholic but this was apparently as my mother says "My last straw and then its juvie," If I had the choice I think I would have picked Juvie. I sighed and tossed my bag on the table and then sat down. Rose sat beside me and looked around nervously.

"What is it?" I asked and she turned to me her eyes afraid.

"Does something seem…off to you?" She asked and I looked around. No one else was in the cafeteria but Rose and me. I shrugged it off and stood.

"Nah, their probably just still up there gossiping, but hey, means, more for us right?" I asked smiling as I walked backwards towards the lunch line. I turned and Sister Lily stood behind me and I let out a yelp. She smiled; it was a wrinkly yellow toothed smile.

"Good Moring Morana," She said her voice screechy and I winched. I hated my name, for two reasons, it meant "death", and my father named me it. I gave her a fake smile and then walked past her towards the lunch line, people started walking it laughing and gossiping. I felt her eyes on my as I grabbed a plate and started piling on pancakes. I grabbed Rose an apple, and some other vegetarian approved foods. I turned around carrying my plate, Rose's plate, plus two orange juices. Sister Lily watched me intently as I juggled the load towards my table. I set Rose's plate down in front of her and than sat down myself. Sister Lily finally stopped watching me and then turned around walking towards the kitchen. I was going to graduate the year, I tried extra hard to be good, and studied even harder so I could pass. So my grades were low B's –low D's. The school year was practically over, three days left I think, and today was out end of the year "field trip," we were going to some old church, what's new? I turned and realized Rose was now starring at me. I chewed my food slower, meeting her eyes and she turned away quick. I chuckled rolling my eyes and swallowed my food.

"Rose what is it; you're acting like I have wings or something." I said and she smiled sheepishly.

"I'm just…worried about you…When you leave school I mean, what if you get into trouble, I mean you'll be eighteen soon, that's jail." She said and I chuckled a little. She looked at me and I realized she was being serious.

"Rose, I'll be fine, I'll go home. Plus even if I did my mom would bail me out, and I have Alex…He'll take care of me." I said and she smiled. Alex was my twin brother. He and I looked pretty much the same, but he had dark blue eyes while I had light blue eyes, that sometimes looked green. Alex came and visited me every week in this hell hole, he had the same problems I had, but he was able to stay in public school. Rose didn't say anything after that and soon we we're both sitting on the bus. Sister Lily sat in the front, her snake like eyes on me the whole time. Sister Margret, a bigger lady with curly red hair, and black thick rimmed glasses drove the bus. She was the one who was taking us on the field trip, and Sister Lily was there to chaperon. I smacked my gum as I chewed flipping through some magazine Alex had sent me. Sister Lily was still staring at me and I was tempted to flip her off. Don't think that would help me graduate. I mumbled to myself about how creepy she was and put my head phones on. I turned my iPod on and paid attention to the music, not the creepy nun staring at me.

"We are here children!" Sister Margret said as I took my ear buds out. I looked at the church through the window. It was huge, had billions of windows, and statues. This wasn't going to be pretty. I stood up stuffing my iPod into Rose's bag she carried. I didn't like to carry purses; they always got in the way. I hoped down the stairs and into the street. Rose came out behind me and I helped her down. She thanked me and we walked towards the group of students.

"Now girls, this is the oldest church here in Manhattan," Sister Margret said but I was to busy watching a boy. He was looking at around, a pretty girl stood beside him. They both we're watching the group surveying it looking for someone. A boy that had crutches like Rose hobbled over to them; he whispered something into the boy's ear and his head snapped towards me. I gave him a puzzled look and followed the group into the building.

"Oh shoot," Rose said nervously and I stopped turning around to see her.

"What is it?"

"I left something on the bus. I'll be right back." She said turning.

"No, no I'll go get it." I said walked away, but the boy that was watching me stepped in front of me. He was taller than me, and had ocean blue eyes. He smiled at me and I swallowed.

"Hi, um…My name is Percy." He said and I looked at him confused. I looked over at Rose and she was sending him death glares.

"Hello Percy, I'm Haddie, now if you'd excuse me I ne-"

"Morana, Rose!" I heard Sister Lily yell and I grumbled.

"Morana?" Percy said and I shot him a look and turned. Sister Lily had her arms crossed around her chest and she was sending daggers at Percy.

"Yes Sister Lily," I asked and her lips curled back into a sinister smile and I shuddered.

"Come along now; stop talking to the handsome boy there." She said, and I blushed a little. I sighed and started away from Percy and he took my hand. I turned to him confused and he handed me a pen.

"Take this, Haddie." He said and I looked at him confused but nodded. I took the pen and then walked into the church. Sister Lily wrapped her bony arm around my shoulder as I walked past her.

"Now Morana, boys will only cause problems, and I'm sure you have enough problems." She sneered and I chuckled.

"Yes, Sister." I said and shrugged out of her hold. The girls were allowed to explore the church on there own and I decided to head up the stairs, towards the choir loft. Huge stained glass windows were surrounding me and I fought back the urge to touch them. The sun shown through causing millions of colors to dance around the room. I stood there in awe watching each and every color. Damn my ADHD. I looked down and saw that the girls had moved on, probably down stairs. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned. Sister Lily was making her way towards me, but she was moving slowly,

"I finally have you alone." She said her voice evil. I raised and eyebrow at her crossing my arms.

"Sister Lily, isn't this a little you know against your vows?" I asked and she smirked. Her black habit started to change, into brown leathery wings and I screamed.

"You! Morana Wright will die." She said raising a long bony finger at me. I backed away and she lunged. I jumped to the other side and slammed against one of the stained windows and it cracked.

"The pen! Click the pen!" I heard the boy Percy scream as Sister Lily made her way towards me. I crawled away, under the pews.

"It's a bloody pen you idiot!" I screamed at him. But Sister Lily was close behind and I did as I was told. When I clicked the pen it turned into a bronze sword and my hand fell from the wait. "What the hell!" I screamed starring at the sword. I jumped up, sword in my hand. Sister Lily, made this noise, like she was growling and she stormed towards me. I let my instincts take over and swung the sword my eyes closed. Sister Lily blood curdling scream pierced my ears, and the sword cut through her like butter. When I opened my there was sand covering the tiled floor. I dropped the sword and backed away from the sand that used to be Sister Lily. I turned and the boy Percy looked at me, and I starred back.

"What the hell just happened" I asked but he only looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about, I heard you scream and I came up here." He said and I looked at him confused.

"What? No, y-you gave me your pen, and it turned into a sword." I stuttered and he laughed at me.

"Um wow you are crazy, I just came up here to make sure you were okay." He said and walked over towards me. He bent down and picked up his pen, the sand was gone. I shook my head and Percy looked at me sadly. I…I couldn't have just imagined that. There was no way…

"Morana," I heard Sister Margret call and I looked at Percy one last time them trotted back down the stairs. Sister Margret smiled at me.

"It's time to go my dear, we're off for lunch." She said placing her arm on my back and pushed me towards the doors.

"What…what about Sister Lily?" I asked and she looked at me confused.

"Sister Lily? You mean Sister Rachel my dear." She said smiling still and I shook my head but said no more. Who the hell was Sister Lily, and what the hell was going on?

**A/N: Yeah, Yeah I know, the first chapter sounds like the beginning of The Lighting Thief, but I promise you it will change, a lot! So tell me what you think and I hope you all liked it lol.**


	2. The Truth

**A/N:**

**Okay, first, I know I said this was going to be the Percy Jackson Movie fan fiction, but really it's gonna be the movie and the books combined. Ha-ha Okay, I know some people haven't read the books (I recommend you should though because they are awesome) so if you don't understand, tell me and I will explain, I promise. Okay so this chapter is fluffy, and a little sad. Not really though, but I love it so I hope you all do to.**

"_Morana," I heard a dark voice call my name. I turned, but no one was there. I pulled my coat closer to me, shivering from the cold. I was lost…in the middle of the woods and now I'm hearing things. Great, just god damn great. _

"_Morana," I heard the voice call again and I picked up my pace, trying to get out of the woods as fast as I could; but it was pitch black, and raining. I heard footsteps, somewhere behind me, I think behind me. Ugh I can't even see my hands in front of me. _

"_Morana," The voice was right in front of me and I screamed._

I woke up with a start, breathing heavily, a thin sheet of sweat across my face. I looked over at Rose, whom was snoring. When Rose snores, she sounds like a goat.

"Baaaa," I listened to her snore, and chuckled a little. Today was our last day at St. Gregory's and I had passed, thank God. I have, straight c's, and I'm proud of it. I climbed out of my bed, and slipped my slippers on. I grabbed my tooth brush, the clothes I was wearing under my graduation gown, stuff to get ready with, and started for the bathroom. Sister Lily is still gone, and no one at the school knows who I'm talking about when I bring her up. It's like she never existed, and everyone thinks I'm crazy when I talk about the imaginary nun who turned into some giant bug, and tried to kill me. I sighed and walked in the shower rooms. I set my stuff down on the counter. I pulled my clothes off, and started the shower. I stood under the hot water, as it beat down against my skin. I closed my eyes and washed my hair. Alex was coming to pick me up today; the students could leave whenever they pleased today, as long as someone checked them out, and moved their things from the dorms. Alex was coming at eight, and it was seven eighteen now. I turned the shower off, and wrapped my towel around me. I walked over towards the mirrors, and plugged in my blow dryer. I wonder where Alex is taking me today; on the phone last night, he said it was a surprise and he couldn't tell me because Mom would have killed him. I smiled trying to think of ideas. Okay, so either he or moms were taking me to Manhattan Beach, or we were just going to go home to celebrate. I unplugged the blow dryer and looked at my naturally curly brown hair. I dropped my towel, and pulled my panties on. I pulled on a strapless bra and grabbed my dress. My dress was white, with a black floral print on the skirt. My mom bought it for me, when I graduated and now I was. I smiled and put it on. I looked at myself in the mirror smoothing out any creases in the dress. It was perfect; I grabbed my eyeliner and put on a thin line. I stuffed it back in my make-up bag and grabbed my lip balm. I put some on and then put it back as well. I ran the brush threw my hair one last time then headed back towards my dorm room.

"She still has been asking questions," I heard Rose say as I neared the room. I slowed down, eavesdropping.

"I've been trying as hard as I can to protect her, but PERCY" That boy, who gave me his pen/sword. "Had to jump in and be the hero for the pretty girl."

"Percy needs to learn to control himself," I heard another voice say, and I recognized the voice as soon as the words were spoken. My brother, Alex was in my dorm, talking about me and sword/pen boy with my best friend. My hair brush fell and I panicked dropping all my things.

"Oh hell," I said and the door opened. Alex smiled at me widely.

"Morana," He said smirking and I glared. I crossed my arms.

"Mortimer," He made a face and I laughed. He threw his arms up and I jumped into them forgetting how angry I was that he was talking about me. Alex held me tightly and legs dangled in the air.

"I've missed you little sis." He said letting go of me. He was so much taller than me. I smiled up at him and he ruffled my hair.

"You're only older by three minutes so STFU." I said and he laughed rolling his eyes.

"Using acronyms now are we?"

"Ha, maybe, so I see you met Rose." I said glancing through the open door at my best friend. She smiled at me nervously. She was trying not to blow their cover, but failing miserably.

"Sure did, this girl is a riot." Alex said and I looked at him then at Rose. "Well, Haddie, we better get going, you know, your surprise and all." He said and I nodded. I walked into the dorm and gave Rose a hug.

"I'm going to miss you Rosie." I said and she hugged me tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you too Haddie, but I'm sure we'll see each other again." She said and I smiled. I let go and turned and grabbed my suitcase. Alex walked in and grabbed the two boxes I had. I smiled at Rose sadly and then walked out. I always hated saying goodbye, which is why I rarely made friends, I couldn't keep them. I always got in to trouble where I had to leave the school after school. Rose was my first friend, in a long time, and I was going to miss her; terribly. Alex kicked open the exit door and I saw my mom leaning against her shiny red convertible. She smiled at me and I dropped my suitcase and ran to her.

"Mom," I squealed as I jumped on her. She huffed when I ran into her and I almost knocked her over. "I missed you so much mom!" I cried hugging her and she stroked my hair. I let go and she held my face in her hands.

"You are so beautiful Haddie." She said and I smiled. "Okay, come on time for your surprise." She said and I smiled. I jumped into the front seat of the car and Alex climbed in the back. Mom smiled at me from the driver's seat and took off down the street. The wind blew my hair back and I reached into the glove box. I smiled and pulled my sun glasses out, putting them on. Mom didn't say where we were going but I recognized the places we past, and knew we were going to the beach house. I loved the beach house, because I loved the beach. I was an ocean whore; I could spend my entire day in the ocean. Mom was getting closer and closer to the beach house. My anxiousness was getting the better of me so when she pulled into the driveway I didn't even wait for the car to stop when I climbed out.

"Morana," My mom said worriedly as she climbed out the car. I smiled at her and then she threw me the keys. I caught them and ran towards the house. I put the key in the lock and threw open the door. It was exactly the same, pure white walls, pale wooden floors. Pictures of Alex and me when we were younger, pictures of mom and the rest of the family. I walked further in the house towards the kitchen. Same old marble counters, electric stove and huge fridge, filled with…I opened the fridge and smiled it was filled with all sorts of fruits, candy, and all my favorite foods. I heard mom walk in behind me and she smiled.

"What do you say about moving in here…permantly?" She asked and I turned to look at her.

"Seriously," I asked and she nodded. "Yes! Oh my God yes! I can't believe it, wait what about you're work?" I asked and she smiled.

"I can work from here; I got an office put in and everything. This by the way is your surprise." She said smiling and I jumped a little. "Why don't you go down to the beach, I'll get things ready here. Then we can go to the graduation." She said and I nodded. I walked over and hugged her. I let go and ran towards my bedroom. Alex was sitting on his bed when I passed his room talking to someone on the phone. I was to excited to eavesdrop so I went straight to my room. I locked the door behind me and smiled. My room had the same pale wood floors as the rest of the house, but the walls were lavender, and watercolor paintings covered one wall. I loved painting, but I hadn't done it since I went to St. Gregory's. I jumped on my bed and buried my face in the pillows. My bed was huge, it could fit three Alexs and he was six foot one. I sighed and kicked my shoes off. I sat up and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out a dark blue bikini and I changed into it. I grabbed my beach towel and a cover up and pulled in on. It was white and was like a dress but I folded it so it looked like a skirt. I slipped on my flip flops and headed out of my room. Alex had now shut his bedroom door and was talking in a hushed voice. I paused at his door.

"She will not be going there, it's not safe." I heard him whisper. "She's staying with me, and that's finale." He stopped talking and I sighed. I walked away from his room towards the doors heading to the beach. Mom was in the kitchen chopping up vegetables, she smiled when I passed her.

"Have a good time Hun, don't forget sun screen." She said and I laughed. I grabbed my sun glasses of the counter and smiled at her.

"I won't forget mom, I'll be back before we leave." I called and walked out the doors. I stood on the deck that led to the beach. I looked at the pale white sandy beach in awe. The waves were crashing against the shore, blue and white flowing up and then back towards the ocean. I sighed and walked down the steps towards the beach. I had a spot, over the sand dunes that no one ever went to. It was my favorite spot to rest and swim. I climbed up the sand dunes and towards my spot. It was still untouched, no candy wrappers, no beer cans. Just clean white sand and blue ocean water. I smiled and laid my towel down. I sat down on the towel and put sun block on. I had very fare skin, but I never burned, freckled, or tanned. I could never get rid of my porcelain skin. I pulled my skirt off and laid back soaking up as much sun as I could. I listened to the waves crash against the shore, the seagulls call, and the sound of footsteps coming towards me. Wait…footsteps? I felt a shadow and then the warmth of the sun disappeared. I opened my eyes and peered up at a shaggy haired boy through my sun glasses.

"Nice to see you again," He said and I recognized him instantly. It was sword/pen boy, Percy.

"You're in my sun." I said and he chuckled. He stepped to the side giving me my sun back and I closed my eyes again. "So are you like stalking me now?" I asked my eyes closed still.

"Nah, this is more of a coincidence." He said his voice incredibly close to me. I opened my eyes and saw him sitting beside me hugging his legs. He was wearing dark blue swimming trunks, and a plain white shirt. I sat up and pulled my sun glasses off. I really looked at him, taking in everything about him. He was my age that much I could tell. He had a round face, his eyes were as blue as the ocean and I got lost in them as I starred. Something about Percy made me feel safe…which was weird since I had know clue that he was other than he had a pen that turned into a sword, or at least I thought he did. He smiled a little, realizing I was starring. I looked away towards the ocean.

"You want to swim?" I asked flashing him one of my genuine smiles. He returned my smile and nodded. He stood up and gave me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. I smiled and he took his shirt off. I bit back a smile and tried to stop the heat from rising to my cheeks. He had muscular arms and a slim body, but you could see the outline of abs under his pale skin. He kicked his shoes off and I ran towards the water. Percy was right behind me as I ran against the waves going deeper and deeper into the ocean. Once I was deep enough to swim I held my breath and dove in. I swam with my eyes open, the water not hurting them. Percy was in front of me, his eyes opened as well and winked at me. I held back my laughter so I wouldn't get a mouth full of water. I couldn't hold my breath much longer and I swan up for air. I took in a breath kicking my legs to keep my head up out of the water. Percy was still under it, if he was showing off he was doing a hell of a job, because he's had to been under there for at least four minutes now. I dove under and saw him no where. What the hell? Where did he go? I asked myself and swam back up.

"Percy?" I called swimming towards the shore. Something touched my leg and I screamed. Percy popped out of the water in front of me and I laughed.

"I thought you had drowned. How did you stay under so long?" I asked my feet touching the land underneath me. Percy smiled and shrugged.

"I like the ocean…It's…relaxing." He said and I smiled.

"I know what you mean." He smiled staring at my lips. I smiled and then swam away from him, towards the shore. I stood up and fixed my bikini, Percy walked up beside me. His hair was wet and it hung in his eyes, his ocean blue eyes.

"So you live near here?" He asked as I handed him a towel. I nodded drying my hair with my own towel.

"Yeah, my house is actually just over these dunes." I said and he nodded. I wanted to ask him about what happened at the church. But what if he thought I was crazy, I mean accusing him of having a pen that turned into a sword. That was pretty crazy.

"You got a dad?" He asked and I looked at him confused.

"You jump right to the touchy subjects huh?" I asked sitting down on my towel. Percy frowned looking like he regretted what he asked. I smiled at him sadly. "Yeah, I suppose I have a dad, but he ditched my mom when me and my brother were babies; a real winner huh?" I asked chuckling to myself. Percy looked angry and I sat up to get a better look at him.

"Hey, what is it?" I asked putting my hands on his, his face turned red and I know mine did too. But I didn't pull my hand back.

"Morana," I heard my brother call loudly and I sighed. I turned my head in the direction his voice was coming from. He was walking towards Percy and I. He was giving Percy death glares and I looked at Percy, who merely returned them. Did I miss something?

"Morana, mom wants you home now." Alex said and I glared at him for calling me Morana.

"Whatever Mortimer." I snapped grabbing my cover up, I pulled it on over top of my wet bathing suite. I turned to Percy.

"Do you have a pen?" I asked and he eyes widened a little. He shook his head quickly and I sighed. He knew something and wasn't telling me it.

"Like I said, I live right over there. Come over anytime, really." I said and Percy smiled.

"See you around Haddie." He said and I smiled. He called me by the name I preferred.

"Haddie, come on now."

I rolled my eyes at Alex and turned away.

"Stay away from her Jackson." I heard my brother growl at Percy and I fought back the anger. How the hell did Alex know Percy, and what was he not telling me. I picked up my pace wanting to get away from my brother as fast as I could. He had pissed me off, and when I get angry bad things happened…really bad things. I stormed in the house, mom was putting in earrings as I stormed passed her.

"Alex what's happened?" She asked Alex as I walked towards my room.

"I'll handle it mother." Alex said following towards my bedroom. I tried to slam the door in his face but he caught it before it did.

"Get out," I snapped pointing at the door and Alex shut it crossing his arms over his chest.

"No," He said and I narrowed my eyes. I grabbed my graduation dress off my bed and stormed towards Alex.

"Get out of my room now." I growled. I felt sick, my head hurt, like someone had hit me with a two by four. Alex narrowed his eyes, the same pained look I had was mirrored on to his face. He turned and left my room in a hurry. The pain faded and I sighed. I hated it when I got mad, I always felt so…so, wrong. Like I could kill, even with the littlest things, it was like I was a time bomb waiting to explode killing anything or anyone near me. Once in the ninth grade, my teacher had called me stupid, and told me I would go no where in life, I had wanted to kill her, and then she had a heart attack. Right in front of me, I watched her die. It was awful, and I had blamed myself. Alex was there to make it all better though, he always did. I sighed and walked into the bathroom. I started the shower and climbed in. I washed my hair, trying to get it clean from the ocean water. I turned the shower off and dried my hair. I wrapped a towel around me and turned towards my mirror. My bathroom had a shower, and a tub. The tub could fit three people and had all the works. The shower doubled as a sauna which I used more than I should. I took out my blow dryer and grabbed my brush. My hair was always easy to dry and take care of. I put the blow dryer down and plugged in my straighter. I did my make-up waiting for the straighter to heat up. I applied a line of eyeliner on my eyelids. Then I put on some mascara. I didn't wear eye shadow; I wasn't a fan of it. I brushed my hair untangling the knots then straightened my curls. I turned the straighter off and put my clothes on. There was a knock at the door.

"Haddie, honey, are you ready?" My mom asked through the door. I looked at myself and smiled a little.

"Yeah mom, I'll be out in a second." I called and my mother said alright. I walked out of my bathroom and Alex was sitting on my bed. I glared at him and walked over to my closet.

"You look pretty Haddie." He said sucking up and I rolled my eyes. I grabbed my black strappy high heels and walked over to my window seat.

"Stop sucking up I'm still pissed at you." I snapped at my brother tying the straps to my heels. He sighed and looked at me. He was giving me the "_I was only trying to protect you look"_ and I just ignore it.

"Haddie, you don't know Percy…"

"And you do?" I snapped standing up. Alex looked away and laughed. "You know what Alex, you are my brother, and you aren't telling me things, so if you want me to not be friends with Percy then you better give me a damn reason!" I yelled. Alex didn't say anything, he didn't even look up.

"Yeah, okay screw you." I snapped and walked out of my room. I felt like my blood was boiling and I walked towards the fridge. I grabbed the orange juice and drunk out of the carton.

"Morana Haddie Wright, what on earth do you think you are doing?" My mother said pulling the orange juice carton out of my hands.

"Sorry mom," I said calming down. My mom gave me a small smile then kissed my forehead. She put the orange juice back.

"Come on baby, or we'll be late to you graduation." She said and I nodded. "Alex! Time to go!" She called as we walked towards the front door. I opened the door and Michael Douglass stood outside his arm raised in a knocking position. I glared at him and my mother smiled at him.

"Michael," She said kissing him on the lips. I looked away grimly and Alex walked over to us. Michael was mom's boyfriend. He was a professor at NYU. He had salt and pepper colored hair, wore thick rimmed glasses and always looked like he was getting ready to cry. Mom was "in love" with this man and I loathed him. He was an asshole, who was only after her money. But whenever I try and tell her that mom gets that look in her eye saying. "_Haddie, honey, when you fall in love you'll understand." _So when I fall in love my man is going to want my money? Yeah answer that one.

"You look beautiful, Evan." He said (Evan was his nickname for my mother, I think it's cause he secretly wished she were a man.) My mom blushed and giggled. I rolled my eyes and Alex chuckled to himself.

"Alright, well like you said mom; don't want to be late to my graduation right? Right okay let's go." I pushed past Michael purposely bumping into him. He grunted and I smiled to myself walking towards his explore. I pulled open the door and climbed in. Alex opened the other door and I saw mom with her tongue jammed down Michael's throat. I gagged and turned away.

"He makes her happy," Alex said shutting the car door. I looked at him and mouthed hypocrite. "Hey, that kid is no good for you." Alex said and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." Mom and Michael both climbed in the car. Michael turned on some country music, holding my mother's hand while he drove. I leaned my head against the cool window and looked at the sky. The sun was setting, and the sky was a pinkish orange. Birds flew past the sun, looking like shadows.

_"Morana,"_ I heard a voice say. It was the voice in my dreams and my eyes widen and I looked around. Alex looked at me like he knew what was wrong and I bit my lip. I leaned back against the seat and tried to act like I didn't just hear that. But I did, and I knew Alex heard it to.

"Miss. Morana Haddie Wright," Sister Angel said my name and Rose smiled at me as I stood up. We had made it to the graduation; Rose was there, wearing white slacks, and a red blouse with her all so famous leather jacket. I walked up onto the stage and accepted my diploma. I turned to the crowd for a picture. My mom and Alex were both standing on there chairs shouting and whistling. The nuns were giving them death glares, and I was waiting for Sister Bridget to walk over with her ruler. Michael was slumped down in his chair his face red, looking embarrassed. I flashed my mom a smile as she snapped a picture. I smiled and then I saw him. Percy was in the very back, with the boy he was with at church when Sister Lily tried to kill me. Percy was wearing his hood, my guess trying to hide, but I knew it was him. So when he saw my looking he ducked down and the other boy's eyes widen and he just starred. I saw Percy grab him and pull him down. I laughed as I walked off the stage, instead of going back to my seat; I walked to the back towards where I saw Percy. Alex's eyes followed mine. I found Percy or well he found my feet. Percy and his friend were both on the ground crawling towards the exit. I put my free hand on my hip and Percy slowly looked up.

"Uhhh," Wow, he was good at thinking of excuses.

"I thought you said you weren't stalking me?" I asked smiling a little. He blushed and his friend looked from him to me.

"I-I-I wasn't stalking you." He stuttered and I laughed. He was still on his hands and knees and I gave him my hand. He slowly took it and I helped him up, then his friend.

"Hi, I'm Grover." He said and I smiled.

"Hi Grover, I'm Haddie." I said smiling. Rose walked over towards us and she looked at me then at Percy, then Grover.

"Are these friends of yours?" Rose asked looking at Percy sending him some sort of secret message. So she knew then too, why the hell was everyone lying to me.

"Haddie," I heard Alex said in his "big brother" voice. He walked towards us, glaring at Percy. "Mom says we need to leave, now." His voice was harsh and he was still glaring at Percy. Grover looked at him, like he was trying to get him to chill out. But I knew Alex was angry, because I was becoming angry. You know how people say twins can since each others emotion, or thoughts? Well for Alex and I it was true, whenever I got angry, Alex did. When ever I was upset, Alex was. It was uncontrollable and normally turned out very bad.

"Well Haddie, I'll be seeing you then?" Percy asked trying to regain his dignity. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand. This time I had a pen. I scribbled my phone number on his hand and Alex was becoming angrier and angrier.

"Stalk me later?" I asked smiling and Percy blushed nodding. I smiled and turned to Rose.

"I'll call you later okay?" I asked and she smiled. I sighed and hugged her. "I'll miss you." I said and she sniffled.

"I'll miss you too."

"Come on Morana." Alex snapped and then pulled me away from Rose. He dragged me out of the school, and I looked back towards Percy. He was saying something to Rose, he seemed angry and annoyed. The doors shut and I pulled away from Alex.

"You're such a jerk!" I snapped storming towards the Explore my heart pounding.

"Well you are dumb, why won't you listen to me. I mean for god's sake Morana! I told you to STAY AWAY from Percy Jackson and you deliberately disobeyed me." He said and I turned towards him.

"Who the hell do you think you are? My father? News flash Mortimer, we don't have a father so you can just shut the hell up." I screamed at him and his expression darkened. "Wait, before you shut up, you mind telling me how you know Percy Jackson? And maybe while you're at it why you hate him so much?"

Alex only starred at me full of anger. I looked at him waiting for him to answer but he never did. I glared at him angry tears falling from my eyes. I turned and stormed towards Michael's Explore. I heard Alex's footsteps behind me and I whipped away the tears. I put on a smile and climbed into the car. My mom smiled at me from the passenger seat, and Alex climbed in beside me. I buckled my seat belt and the Michael took off towards my home.

Mom and Michael were both smiling like idiots the whole way home. Something was going on, and it was big. I was afraid of what it might be. So when mom got home and called a family meeting I was trembling. Now, the fact I have ADHD doesn't help that I already am rude, so when my mother announced she was engaged to Michael....well I said something along the lines of "Are you fucking stupid,".

"Morana Haddie Wright, how dare you speck to me like that!"

"You can't marry him mom! He's a gold digger; an old hairy gold digger!" I cried and Michael looked at me hurt. Okay he wasn't hairy.

"Morana, I love Michael, and I know that's hard for you to accept, but honey, I will never replace you, the baby-"

"The WHAT?" Alex and I both yelled and my mom smiled. Michael stood up and mom took his hand placing it on her stomach.

"We're having a baby." She said smiling and shook my head. I was so pissed, my head was throbbing. I felt nauseous; I put my hand to my head. Alex looked at me concerned and tears fell down my face.

"You…You can't marry him mom." I sobbed, but then I heard a howl. The howl was so loud it rattled the ground. I stopped and I think my heart stopped as well. Standing in the kitchen, was a dog. But it wasn't a dog, it was back and head piercing red eyes. It was growling. Drool dripped from its mouth, which was the size of my TV. I had seen picture of it before, in my ancient Greek class. It was a hellhound; an actual hellhound was standing in my kitchen growling at my mother.

It lunged towards my mother and I screamed.

"No!" I heard Alex scream, wielding a sword. Wait a sword? He swung at the hellhound but it was too late and it clawed my mother leaving gashes in her torso. Percy, and Grover came threw the back door. Percy wielding the same sword he used to kill Sister Lily. I dropped the ground beside my mother.

"Mom, oh god no, mom I'm sorry I'm so sorry." I sobbed as Alex and Percy fought of the hellhound. My mom coughed up blood and I sobbed. She can't die, she was all I had. All Alex had. She can't leave us. I closed my eyes praying to whoever was listening, to save her, I don't care what the price was but she couldn't die. Her gurgling stopped and I opened my eyes. She looked up at me confused, she was still covered in blood, but the gashes on her flesh, they, they were small, like cat scratches. I turned just in time to see Percy cut threw the hellhound, turning it into sand. Percy lowered his sword and it turned into a pen. So I wasn't crazy. Alex dropped his sword and it clattered as it hit the ground. He ran over to mom, and she slowly sat up confused. I looked at Percy, whom was starring at my mother confused.

"Alex don't tell me that what I think it was." My mom asked and I looked at her confused. What, she knew too. I stood up slowly and stumbled. Grover took a hold of me so I wouldn't fall and his fury hoofed leg rubbed against mine. Wait, Hooves? I looked at Grover's legs and gasped.

"You're a donkey!" I screamed and he groaned. Percy laughed and I looked at him shocked. I ran over to him grabbed his leg and lifted his pant leg. Thank god, no donkey feet.

"I'm a goat! Not a donkey!" Grover groaned as Percy looked at me as I dropped his leg.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded looking at Percy. He smiled sheepishly.

"Haddie, you're a half- blood." He said and I looked at him confused. "You are part human and part god. So am I, and so is your brother." Percy said and I looked over at Alex. He was sitting on the floor his head in his hands.

"Alex, you knew didn't you?" I asked and Alex looked up at me sadly. He nodded and I laughed.

"Of course you knew right! Of course, so that's why you hate Percy, you didn't want him to tell me right? Well you know what…" I trailed off. Percy put his hand on my shoulder and I sighed.

"My dad is a god?" I asked my mom and she nodded slowly, "Which one?" She looked at me sadly.

"I'm not really sure honey…It's always hard to…fully know." She said and I nodded, of course. My mom banged one of the Greek gods and doesn't even know which one.

"This is crazy." I said and I turned around towards Percy. "Why have you been stalking me?" I asked. He looked over at Alex, and I knew Alex was glaring at Percy.

"To take you to camp Half-blood."

**A/N:**

**Lot's of Percy in this one lol I know I know, but I love it so ha, I hope you all liked it, and like I said any questions just ask okay? I'd love to hear though who you think Haddie and Alex's dad is, I won't tell you but I'd love to know what you think. Well I hope you all liked it Review please?**


	3. Welcome to Camp Half Blood!

**A/N: Okay people, this one is mostly the movie BUT there are a few book references like Thalia's tree, and Peleus, and The Golden Fleece, and Clarisse and probably more that I just cant remember, But just ASK I will always answer any questions you have! I hope you guys like this one because I know I do!!!!**

"Camp…Half-blood?" I questioned and Percy nodded.

"It's a camp for all demigods —I go there, and so do Grover, and Rose—normally it's just during the summer, but there are people that stay there all year. It's the safest place for people like us." I nodded slowly. So they all went there, Percy, Grover and Rose.

"Wait…Rose? Rose is a dimigod?"

"Demigod," Percy corrected me, "and no she's a satyr, like Grover." Percy explained. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"So…y-your saying, my best friend is a, a donkey?"

"A GOAT," Grover snapped stomping his hoof on the wooden floor, "For the gods' sakes we are part goat, and part human. Not a horse, not a donkey, a goat!" I looked at Grover shocked and then I heard another pair of footsteps or well hoof steps. I turned and Rose smiling at me nervously. She was wearing a yellow summer dress, and her legs were white and furry. I starred at her and she fidgeted with the hem of her dress.

"Haddie, you need to get your things packed, we need to leave, immediately." Percy said and I tore my gaze away from Rose.

"Alright okay, what…what about Alex?" I asked looking over at Alex.

"Nothing about Alex because I'm not going to the camp and neither are you Morana." Alex said walking over towards me.

"Percy leave now."

Percy shook his head and then all Hades broke lose. Alex lunged towards Percy knocking him to the ground. Alex was about to punch Percy in the face but Percy had drawn his sword.

"Get off of me now." Percy said through clinched teeth. Alex backed up slowly and the sword turned back into a pen. Alex stood beside me, my mom watched while Michael held her hand taking it all in. Percy turned to me softening his expression.

"Haddie, you need to come with us, that nun that came after you, she was a fury." Percy said stepping closer to me.

"You said I was crazy…you said there was no nun that tried to kill me. You all lied to me." I said trying to keep my calm. Rose walked over to Percy and I. As she walked she made a clip, clop sound and I couldn't help but stare at her hooves.

"Haddie," She said and I looked up at her, "I know…I know I lied to you, and I played with you mind. But it was only to protect you. If you knew, that would have put you in more danger than you were already in." I looked at her; she was on the verge of tears. Why was she so sensitive? Grover put his hand on her shoulder.

"Why didn't the other Sisters and the students remember Sister Lily, did you do that to?"

"No, well, sort of…Mortals, cant see the things we see because when monsters show up, there's this mist that covers them up, and they don't see them as they are. So when you killed Sister Lily, the mist made them forget she ever existed." Rose said and I nodded slowly trying to understand want see meant.

"Okay look Haddie," Percy said grabbing my shoulders. "I know this is a lot to take in but we need to go now, before something else happens." Percy said and I took in a breath.

"No, Percy I told you to leave us alone. We were fine! Then, then you show up and now it's all ruined! Just get out! Now! Please!" Alex yelled standing in front of me. Percy looked at me then at Alex, I gave him a look telling him I would call him. Percy sighed but nodded.

"Fine, but I'm not giving up." Percy said and then slowly left, taking Rose and Grover with them.

"Anyone care explained what the hell just happened?" Michael said and I looked over at him. My mother pointed towards my bedroom, and I nodded. Alex tried following my but I shut the door locking it before he could slip in. I closed my eyes and leaned against the door. My mom was dead…that hell hound had torn a hole in her, she should be dead…but she isn't…I can't believe this is all real. I'm the daughter of one of the Greek gods…It could be any of them. I had to go to that camp; it was my only chance of figuring out who my real father was. I looked towards the clock and it read 12:01. I didn't hear anyone moving, but I doubt they where asleep. I had to leave, I had to. I pulled out my suite case, and started throwing clothes in it. Bras, underwear, pants, shirts, skirts; once I had all the clothes I needed I headed for the bathroom. I grabbed my bathroom bag and put things in like a hair brush, tooth brush, important bathroom things pretty much. I had at lease a hundred bucks in my wallet. I took of my dress and laid it on my bed. I changed into a pair of skinny jeans, and a shirt I had bought from school that said "St. Gregory's" on the back. I pulled on my converses and then stood trying to remember anything else…Oh my jacket! I walked over to my closet and pulled out my favorite leather jacked. A little warm for the summer but it was my favorite jacket and I wasn't about to leave it here. I stuffed it in my bag and then grabbed it along with my other bag and opened my window. I set my bags out trying to be as quiet as possible. I looked back at my door and took in a breath. If you don't leave now Haddie you never will, so get on with it. I sighed and then climbed out of my window and into my yard. I threw my bag over my shoulder and picked up my other one. I looked back at my house; my mom's light was on. I peered through the window; she and Michael were lying on the bed holding each other. She really did love him, and I had almost ruined that for her. Maybe me leaving wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. I held back my tears and took off down the street.

"Alright, genius where are you going?" I asked myself out loud. Where am I going? I need Percy that's what…But I don't have his phone number…but I had Rose's. I walked over to a bench and set my things down. I pulled out my phone and dialed Rose's number. My dyslexic eyes made it difficult to read the numbers but I managed. It rang and rang and then finally someone answered.

"Hello?" I male voice asked sleepily, it was Percy.

"Why the hell are you answering Rose's phone?"

"Who? Haddie?"

"No it's fucking god or well gods now oh whatever. Percy, where are you at? Because I need you to come get me." I said and I heard someone gasp then Percy yelp.

"Why the hell are you in your boxers? Why the hell are you on my phone? Why the-"

"Shut up, I'm sleeping!" I heard Grover interrupt Rose but then started to apologize.

"Where are you Haddie?" Percy asked and I looked around.

"I'm still on my street, at the first bus stop." I said and sat down beside my bags.

"Alright, I'm coming to get you now, and whatever you do Haddie, please do not leave that spot." Percy said. The sky roared and then rain started pouring down.

"But it's raining now!!" I grumbled and ducked under the bench. Percy laughed and then hung up. I sighed and closed my phone. I shoved it in my pocket and tried to get comfortable under my bench. I was laying, on a sidewalk, underneath a bus stop bench while it poured down rain. Yep, today officially sucks.

The rain had died down, but it was still pretty hard to see. But I saw the glare of headlights as Percy drove up. Percy climbed out of the truck he was driving and ran over to me. He had an umbrella and he looked at me. He pulled off his hoodie and wrapped it around my shoulders and opened the door. I climbed in and he grabbed my bags and threw them in the back, next to Grover and Rose. Rose smiled and waved at me, and Grover was chewing on a tin can. I turned around slowly my eyes wide from the sight of seeing someone chewing on a can and looked at the road. Percy climbed in the car and shook his head like a wet dog.

"Alright camp half-blood here we come!" Percy cheered and stepped on the gas. I smiled a little and looked out the window. We passed the house and I saw Alex standing in my room. I sat up a little. He had is back to the window and there was something…off about him. But Percy passed the house before I could see anymore. I looked back and watched the house until I couldn't see it any longer. I sighed and turned back around. Percy glanced at me threw the corner of his eye. I leaned against the seat of the car and closed my eyes. Everything was going to work out…I knew it would. I fell asleep happy but my dream changed that.

_I was in a dark room, and it smelt like sulfur. There was screaming coming all around, like people where being torture. _

_I heard hushed voices and I walked towards them._

"_How dare you let her leave Mortimer!?" I heard a voice say. The voice was familiar, it was dark and evil._

"_I'm sorry my lord…I didn't realize how…close she had gotten with Percy Jackson. He took her." I heard Alex say; I walked closer and saw him. He was kneeling down in front of a man. The man wore a long dark robe, the robe was pitch black, but it was moving. There where faces in it. I could not make out the man's face because he wore his hood, and all I saw was blackness._

"_Yes, Peruses Jackson, I had a feeling the young demigods where going to involve themselves in this…You should have killed that young satyr like I said Mortimer, then we wouldn't be in this trouble." Rose? Alex would never kill Rose!_

"_I'm sorry my lord…But I could not kill Rose…She is to…to important to my sister." Alex said sadly and the man leaned towards him._

"_My son, you must learn. That the only person important to you and your sister now is me…I am the main importance in your young lives…You are to kind, you need to be more like me…If you'd like I can help with that." He said and Alex raised his head._

"_What are you suggesting?" He asked and the man smiled evilly. He reached towards Alex._

"No!" I screamed jolting up.

"Hey, Haddie, it's okay, it's okay." I head Percy said holding my wrists. I looked at him and he slowly let go as I calmed myself. I looked around, the sun shinning through the windows. Percy was parked behind a white van, we where in the middle of no where.

"Camp is right up there, I was about to wake you when you tried to kill me." Percy said and I blushed a little.

"Yeah, sorry, bad dream." I said and Percy looked at me.

"What kind of bad dream?" He asked suspiciously, I laughed.

"What's it matter to you, a dream is a dream." I said climbed out of the truck. I closed the door and Percy walked around to me. He grabbed one of my bags out of the back, and I took the other.

"Not necessarily," Percy said and I looked at him.

"What?"

"Demigods, well, their dreams aren't, well normally aren't dreams at all. Some are visions of something happening, like to someone important to you. Or they're visions of something from the past, or future." Percy and I walked into the woods, which seemed familiar.

"Okay…So say, that is, someone had a dream, about their brother…and it was bad…really bad. It was probably true?"

"More than likely, yeah, why, what did Alex do now?" Percy asked his voice cold I looked at him confused.

"Okay first off what do you and my brother have against each other? I mean how the Hades do you even know each other?" I asked maybe a little too harshly. Percy didn't answer right away.

"Alex…Alex used to go to camp half-blood." Percy explained and I looked at him shocked.

"No he couldn't have, he's spent every summer with me…at our summer home." I said looking at Percy as we walked up a hill.

"Not your fifteenth and sixteenth, you where off at the school…you had no summer vacation." He said and I looked at him.

"Stalker," I said and we both started laughing. We reached the top of the hill and I screamed. There was a giant tree, and a golden fleece was nailed to it. But I'm not scared of trees or a fleece. It was the giant dragon wrapped around the trunk of the tree. Percy laughed at me.

"That's Peleus, he's harmless." Percy said scratching under the monster's chin.

"Oh yeah, he looks real harmless Percy."

"Well he's harmless, unless you're a monster or something trying to get into the camp that shouldn't be." Percy smiled and then grabbed my hand.

"Come on," He said and guiding me away from the dragon. Percy still held my hand as we neared a big blue house. A girl ran out, she had curly blonde hair (_A/N: Annabeth from the book. Even though I love Alexandra as her, I need her for someone else (spoiler)) _

It was the girl that was with Percy at the church. She saw our hands intertwined and I pulled my hand back catching the drift that she was most likely his girlfriend, but I still had Percy's hoodie on and she starred at me, and at the hoddie, which by the way was entirely too big on me.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy called waving at her. Annabeth smiled at him as we neared her. Annabeth was about my height, had stormy gray eyes, and looked like she was athletic. She nodded at me and stuck out her hand.

"You must be Morana; I'm Annabeth daughter of Athena." She said proudly and I shook her hand.

"Actually it's Haddie, and I'm the daughter of…someone." I trailed off and she smiled.

"Come one, Chiron would like to speck with you." She said and I looked at Percy. He took my bag from me.

"I'll go get you settle into cabin eleven, and I'll protect your things…You're cabin mates are a little…handsy." Percy said and then walked away. I followed Annabeth into the big blue house. The first thing I saw was Rose and Grover. They were both knelling beside a tubby man. He was wearing an orange leopard print Hawaiian shirt with khaki shorts. He had a round pudgy face and looked like an alcoholic. Next to him was a man in a wheel chair. He had long dark hair, and a dark neatly trimmed beard. He looked like a school teacher.

"Chiron, this is Moran- I mean Haddie, she is our new camper." Annabeth said and Chiron nodded and smiled at me.

"Her name is Morana, let's call her Morana." The pudgy man said and I looked over at him. "Rose, go fetch me some grapes."

"Yes my lord." She said and then left the room.

"I am Dionysus, Greek God of Wine." He said and I nodded.

"Ah yeah, the one who liked to party, you made Maenad's didn't you? I think this girl I knew was a Maenad, she was a little psycho and a slut so…" Dionysus was glaring at me and I smiled weakly.

"You are very disrespectful Miss. Wright." He said through clinched teeth and I smiled.

"So I've heard."

"Okay, Annabeth, why don't you show Morana around the camp, now." Chiron said quickly as Dionysus turned red, Annabeth took me by the arm and dragged me out of the building.

"You've got some guts specking to Mr. D like that." Annabeth said as we walked towards, well while we walked towards wherever she was leading me. I smiled a little. We passed a volleyball court. Demigods and Satyrs where playing volleyball and they all stopped, looking at me. Some pointed at me then whispered something to the person standing next to them.

"Don't take it personally, they're just excited about you, they'll get over it." Annabeth said.

"It's like I'm some sort of freak or something, the way they're looking at me." I said as we crossed a bridge neared some stables and I heard the neighing of horsed and fluttering of wings. Annabeth didn't say anything about the stables and we kept on walking. We neared another building and Annabeth said it was the Armory…Which I found odd, but you know everything was odd to me now. Then we neared some sort of arena

"That's the training arena, swords, combat, you name it we train it." Annabeth said and I smiled.

"Do you all have pens that turn into swords is that just Percy?" I asked and Annabeth laughed.

"That's just Percy,"

"He's must feel special." Annabeth laughed and then lead me to an area with thirteen cabins. There was a cabin and I assumed it was Poseidon's cabin. Annabeth went off towards her cabin, which was Athena's cabin.

"Hey! Haddie!" I heard Percy yell and I looked over. He was standing on the porch to cabin eleven. I smiled and walked over to him.

"What's up?" I asked smiling as I stepped onto the porch. Percy smiled and held the cabin door open for me.

"Welcome to your temporary, home, until someone claims you that is." He said and I looked at him confused. "Your dad has to claim you for us to know which cabin to put you in." Percy explained and I nodded slowly. The cabin was full of other people. All of them looked pretty much the same, weaselish; I bet this is Hermes's cabin.

"Why are their so many people in this one cabin?" I asked and Percy led me to my area of the cabin.

"Like I said, The God's have to claim their children which doesn't always happen and Hermes gets around." Percy stopped and I saw my bags on the ground next to a sleeping bag. "Yeah, I know it's not much, but hey it's better then getting eaten by Harpies."

"Eaten by what?" I asked and Percy laughed. I heard a conch shell and the kids in the cabin began filing out.

"Time for lunch, come on." Percy said and I followed him out. I followed Percy into a large building the other kids of all ages, satyrs where walking in. I looked towards the woods and saw trees turning into people.

"Oh my god." I said stopping and Percy looked at me. He smiled and waked over to me.

"Those are Nymphs, they help with the food, and you'll have to sit with the Hermes cabin by the way." I nodded slowly watching the nymphs skip towards the mess hall. I shook my head and followed Percy. There were thirteen tables, just like there were thirteen cabins. Percy pointed to where I was to sit, and then sat at a table by himself. I sat down away from my cabin mates and looked around. Chiron and Mr. D sat at a small table in front of everyone. Annabeth sat at a table surrounded by blonde curly haired kids, her cabin mates. There where big tough looking kids at another table, I assumed they belonged to Ares. I counted each and every Greek god or goddess children, Hermes had the most, and Poseidon had one, Percy.

"Now, Now campers quiet down now." Mr. D said and everyone shut up and turned to him. "We have a new camper Morana," He said my name smugly knowing it would bother me. "Wright, she is Mortimer Wright's sister," He said and everyone turned glaring at me. What the hell had my brother done to these people? Percy was looking at me, but not glaring, he was looking at me sadly, like he felt sorry for me. I was determined to figure out what his deal was, what all of there deals where. Mr. D stopped talking and the Nymphs brought out food, Fruits, vegetables, and barbeque, weird but absolutely appetizing. The other kids at the Hermes were getting up and scrapping some of their food off into the fire, offering it to the gods. Why is it I don't pay attention? I stood up and walked over to the fire.

_Well dad, tell me who you are please? And help Alex…something terrible is happening._ I scrapped half of my food into the fire and the smell of the ocean came to me mixed with brownies. Like at home, when mom was cooking with all the windows open. I sighed and stood walking back to my seat at the table. I ate my food slowly, and I felt eyes on me. I looked up and saw a boy staring at me. He was surrounded by very athletic looking kids of all ages, and I believe it was Apollo's children. I looked away, towards Percy and he was also looking at me. He blushed but smiled at me and my face got very hot. I cursed and focused on my apple slices. I can not go crazy over some boy, that wasn't me. Chiron cleared his throat and the chattering stopped.

"Once you all are done I want you all to get ready for Capture the flag, Annabeth and Clarisse will be the captains." Chiron announced and people hooted and hollered. Capture the flag? I wonder how that works. I stood up and left the mess hall. More people followed me; I took this as the time to walk to the beach.

"Hey girl," I head someone call as I tried to make my escape and I grumbled. The boy that was staring at me ran over to me, he had tanned skin, and black hair. He looked Italian, and he was very cute. He smiled at me.

"My name isn't girl." I said crossing my arms and he smiled.

"Morana right?" I groaned and rolled my eyes. The boy smiled at me, but it was a confused smile.

"Haddie, I like being called Haddie, Mr. D just wants to make my stay here a nightmare for some reason." I said and the boy smiled down at me. He was so tall.

"I'm Freddie McClair," He said and took my hand shaking it. "Son of Apollo." I nodded, so I was right.

"Nice to meet you Freddie McClair son of Apollo," I mimicked and he chuckled. I heard footsteps coming towards me and I looked over. Percy was walking towards Freddie and me and was sending Freddie a very dirty look.

"Hey, Haddie, Clarisse just picked the Hermes team, you need to get your weapons and armor." Percy said smiling down at me. Why am I so short compared to these boys?!

"My what? It's capture the flag…don't you just like run grab the flag and bam I win?" I asked. Freddie and Percy both laughed at me and I crossed my arms letting out a sigh.

"Not exactly, here follow me, and I'll explain." Percy said taking me by the hand and led me away from Freddie. Percy led me in the direction of the armory, that Annabeth and showed me earlier.

"Oh, here's your hoddie back."

"No, you can keep it." Percy said as I tried to shrug it off. I looked up at him and he smiled. I blushed and looked away. Percy held open the door for me and I walked in. There where swords, and all sorts of weapons every where along with shields and armor. Percy started sorting though helmets, placing some on my head, which were entirely too big. Finally he found one and it had a red feathery thingy on top, which I couldn't stop touching.

"Capture the flag here, involves swords, and fighting, I know your new and all so I'll take it easy on you." Percy said smugly passing me a bronze sword, which was about three feet long. I laughed and took it.

"A little cocky are we fish boy?" I asked and Percy smiled.

"Fish boy?" He questioned and I nodded and held the sword on my shoulder.

"Yup, and to let you know, I'm going to kick your ass at this. Twelve years of fencing sweetheart, undefeated champion." I said making movements with my sword. Percy smiled and pulled out a breast plate.

"We'll see," He said and then passed the breast plate to me, "Here try this on." He said taking my helmet and sword. I put it on, and it was a little big.

"That will do for now, we'll get you some real armor here soon, and a real sword if your lucky." Percy winked passing me the sword and helmet back. I rolled my eyes at him. He then put on a breast plate and grabbed a blue feathery helmet that I reached out and touched.

"These, are so….fun." I said and Percy looked at me strangely.

"Fun? My helmet is fun?" He asked smiling and I laughed.

"Oh shut up, ADHD queen here." I said as we walked out of the armory.

"Oh yeah forgot to tell you, don't worry about the ADHD and Dyslexia here, we all have it. It's a half blood thing. The ADHD helps us with the combat moves and or keen reflexes, and the Dyslexia, well I haven't really understood how that helps but I know it does." Percy said and I nodded slowly. So all the bad grades I made in school…where all because I was a demigod, and here those problems I had, weren't a problem…They were a talent. I think I'll like it here.

I leaned against a tall tree while Clarisse, a very big, muscular girl went over the battle plan.

"Morana," She snapped and I looked away from the sky to her. She didn't like me very much and I hadn't even spoken a word to her.

"Mhm?" I asked and she walked over to me getting in my face.

"What did I just say your position was?" She asked and I smiled getting agitated.

"You told me to guard our flag, now if you please get you fat ass away from my bubble space." I growled and she pushed me against the tree. I huffed as I hit it, pain shooting up my back. I glared at her and made a fist.

Everyone went silent waiting for Clarisse to punch me or me to punch her; but when she tried I ducked and then kicked her in the stomach. She grabbed her stomach and leaned against the tree. I went for another hit but Percy grabbed me around my waist.

"Haddie, getting the daughter of Ares on your bad side, is a very, very bad idea. Trust me I know." Percy whispered in my ear his arms around my waist pulling me away from Clarisse. I was trembling from anger and Percy was holding on to me as hard as he could.

Clarisse stood up, a little winded, but not too badly hurt, but I wanted to hurt her so bad…I wanted to…Whoa? What the Hades am I saying? I tried to focus on something else other than the anger, like Percy's hands around my waist, holding me against him. That calmed me down, but then I turned red.

"I'm good now." I said and Percy hesitated before letting me go. Clarisse stormed over towards Percy and I. Percy grabbed my hand and I squeezed it so I could take my anger out on his hand.

"What are you doing here punk?" Clarisse snapped glaring at me but specking to Percy.

"Here to tell you that the blue team is ready whenever you are." Percy said calmly still holding my hand. Clarisse nodded, and then walked away.

"You gonna pick another fight if I leave?" Percy asked letting go of my hand. I shrugged smiling a little.

"Who know, but I know I'm going to kick you butt." I said and Percy laughed and started walking backwards, away from me.

"We shall see, watch your back, Morana." He said and I narrowed my eyes, but still smiling.

"Count on it fish boy." I said and then Percy smiled and ran off. I sighed and then turned to the flag. An Aphrodite girl smiled at me and then started over to me.

"I'm so surprised that you aren't a daughter of Aphrodite, you're so gorgeous." She said and I smiled, weird, coming from someone who came from the vainest god out there.

"Thanks, but no, my mom is human." I said and she nodded smiling still. She left with Clarisse's group leaving me alone with the red flag. I walked over to the creek separating the flag from the other team's side. I bent down and took my helmet off, looking at my reflections. My face was still flushed from my blushing. I sighed and stood up and left my helmet off. Okay, so where's the action? I asked myself looking around. I could here swords clashing in the woods ahead of me, but know one showed up.

"Hello girly," I heard someone say and I turned to face Percy. How'd he get behind me? I smiled at him and pointed my sword at him.

"Girly? Is that the best you can come up with Aqua man?" I asked and he smiled tilting his head to the side.

"Now I like Aqua Man better than fish boy." He said and we were both walking, in a circle, our swords drawn and pointed at each other.

"You do now do you? Well I guess I'll just have to call you both." I said and Percy nodded and looked at the flag, which was now directly behind me.

"You're not going to get it, trust me, I know." I said smiling and Percy matched my smile.

"You have little faith in me." He said and then swung. I blocked his blow, and our swords clattered together. Percy swung for my waist and I blocked it with my shield then kicked him in the stomach sending him backwards. He stumbled back a few steps, but didn't fall like I wanted. I smiled at him as he tried to catch his breath.

"You're good," I said smiling and he nodded.

"You too." He said and I smiled.

"But not good enough." I swung and Percy blocked it and accidently cut my cheek. I gasped but didn't get mad, I just fought harder. Percy ducked, blocked, swung, but he and I were evenly matched. I could hear Clarisse coming from the woods, and other people yelling.

"She got the flag, get her!" and Percy looked at me then at the flag. He pushed me away from him with his shield and bolted for the flag but I grabbed his arm and spun him away from the flag and hit him in the back with sword. He turned and swung and I deflected the blow with my sword. Our swords where pressed together, shaping an x. Our faces inches apart. That's when I had an idea. I lowered my sword and stepped closer to Percy. He caught my drift and the started lowering his sword. He looked at me then at my lips, confused. I put my hand on the back of his neck and leaned in for a kiss. He closed his eyes and I smiled. I snatched the sword out of his hand and then spun around, pointing both swords at him. Percy looked at me shocked and I smiled. Clarisse then ran over the creek holding the blue flag, my other team mates began shouting and I smiled at Percy.

"Sorry," I said handing him his sword back. He laughed and took it.

"I hurt you." He said his expression changing from amusement to worry. I shrugged it off and wiped the blood of my cheek.

"No big deal, I still kicked your ass." I laughed and Percy smiled and then turned to the creek. He got his hand wet then came back over to me. He touched my cheek with his wet hand and then I felt the wound close up. He smiled at me and rubbed my cheek where the cut once was his hand now dry.

"There, it's gone." He said and I went to feel my cheek but ended up placing my hand on his. Percy was leaning towards me and I panicked.

"Well thanks, for healing me fish boy." I said pulling away and Percy looked a little disappointed. But he smiled and nodded.

"I still like Aqua Man better." He said picking up my helmet and passing it to me. I shrugged as we walked back to the cabins.

"To bad, cause you're now officially Fish Boy."

I was lying down in my sleeping bag, people where snoring around me. It was lights out at eleven, and I was having a hard time sleeping. All I could think about was my mom, and Alex…My dream…I don't know what was happening but I knew it was bad, very bad. I had to figure out what happened to Alex when he was here, why everyone hated him so much. I sat up slowly, looking around. Everyone was asleep. I stood up and tip toed around my sleeping cabin mates. I opened the door and shut it trying to stay as quiet as possible. Okay, Percy's cabin was three cabins away from mine, and I had to watch out for harpies. I ran quietly towards Percy's cabin. Okay, that wasn't so hard, not it was time for my answers. I walked up to Percy's door and knocked.

"Percy," I whispered and I heard the floor boards groan. Okay, I was getting second thoughts. I could just run back to my cabin, I ran fast, and then Percy would just think he was crazy. I was about to leave when Percy opened the door, shirtless, wearing only pajama bottoms. His hair was sticking up on one side and he was rubbing his eyes. When he saw me his eyes widen. Oh yeah, damn it, I forgot to put on some, decent clothes. I was wearing booty shorts that said Manhattan on my but, and a white tank top.

"Haddie? What are you doing here?" He asked letting me inside. I looked around his room fiddling with my thumbs. He had some horn thing hanging on his wall, and the cabin had two beds in it, but the other was empty and only had a mattress on it. I turned around to face Percy, and he had shut the door.

"I want to know what my brother did…why he is so hated here." I said and Percy frowned at me.

"Haddie, it's pretty bad." He said and I shrugged sitting on the empty bed. Percy walked over and sat beside me. Our shoulders were touching and his hand was on his leg, inches from mine.

"I need to know what he did Percy." I said and looked over at him.

"Please,"

Percy looked over at me, looking me in the eyes.

"Alex…Alex turned against us all," Percy said sadly.

"How?"

"He tried to cause a war…between Zeus and Poseidon; he was on Luke's side with Hades." Percy explained. Wait Luke?"

"Luke Castellan? Luke is a demigod?" I asked and Percy looked at me confused.

"You know Luke?" He asked and I frowned. I looked away from Percy and nodded.

"Luke is Alex's best friend…and Luke is my…my ex boyfriend." I closed my eyes trying not to remember when Luke and I dated. We were so happy…then one day, he just broke up with me.

"You dated Luke?" He asked completely shocked and I nodded.

"He broke up with me last year…He said, he said he was no good for me, and he'd only hurt me." I said slowly and looking over at Percy. Percy looked angry, his jaw was clinched and his hands were in fists.

"Luke was working with Hades, he and Alex stole Zeus's master bolt, and I got blamed for it. Then when I retrieved it, he tried to kill me…both of them did." I shook my head. Alex wouldn't hurt anyone…especially kill someone…Neither would Luke…

"They betrayed me…pretended to be my friends, then stabbed me in the back…Look Haddie, I'm sorry."

I only shook my head and pushed the bad memories away.

"So, Alex is…is against the demigods?" I asked and Percy shook his head.

"No, he's against the gods, he doesn't want them in control, well he wants Hades in control…I don't understand how Hades got to Alex…but that's why I came to get you, I knew Alex wasn't about to bring you into all this but I had a feeling Hades might, and I couldn't let that happen…You're good Haddie, and I can see that…With Alex, he was pretty much brained washed, and you are the only thing he cares about." Percy said and I smiled. I turned to Percy. He was starring at me strangely, like…I can't quite explain how it was, but no one has ever looked at me this way before.

"Wha-, "Percy pressed his lips against mine gently, and I didn't react at first. I was too stunned, but then I put my hand on the back of his neck kissing him back. Percy pulled away biting his lips. I knew I was blushing and I turned away. I can't believe Percy just kissed me. I can't believe I kissed him back!

"I should get back to the cabin…"I said standing up. Percy stood up, and nodded.

"Yeah, you don't want the harpies to know your out." He said his voice shaky. I nodded and headed for the doors.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Percy asked and I smiled turning around.

"We're at camp, so I would assume so Aqua Man." I said and Percy smiled.

"You called me Aqua Man."

"No I didn't fish boy, good night." I said and winked. Percy grinned and I walked out. I hurried towards my cabins, because I heard the voices of the harpies behind me. I crawled into my sleeping bag, my face still hot. I feel asleep, and the only thing going through my mind, was that kiss.

**A/N:**

**Yeah, yeah there was fluff! I hope you liked it I tried making it as…believable as possible. So like I said if there's any questions LET me know, and I'll answer them!! Review please, letting me know what you though also!**


	4. Bargaining Chip

**A/N:**

**New Chapter, yay! This one is… hmm. I don't know you tell be but I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

I woke up to the sound of footsteps. I sat up groggily; there was a girl, about nineteen pacing the floor in front of me, looking exasperated.

"What are you doing?"

The girl screamed and put her hand over her heart. She turned and looked down at me.

"Bloody hell, you scared me." She said in a British accent. Why was a British person in New York?

"Why are you still in bed, you should be going to breakfast." She snapped as I stood up. I cracked my back.

"Well for one, I'm not in bed, I was on the floor, and two, who died and put you in, charge Hermione?" I snapped. I was always a grump in the morning.

"Um, maybe the fact I'm the cabin leader puts me in charge." She snapped back and I sighed running my fingers through my hair.

"Look I'm sorry, I just need a hot shower, than I'll stop being such a bitch, I'm Haddie by the way." I said sticking out my hand. Hermione nodded and took my hand.

"I'm Naomi Walsh, and I actually am from Britain this isn't a fake accent, like everyone assumes." She said and I smiled pulling my hand back.

"I didn't assume anything," I said grabbing a pair of shorts and a white tank top out of my bag. I grabbed the orange half-blood camp tee shirt I got yesterday and stuffed them in my bathroom bag.

"Mind telling me where the lou is?" I asked and Naomi smiled.

"Just round back, past the cabins a little," She said and I nodded. As I left Naomi went back to her frantic searching. I walked out of the cabin and saw kids running around some wearing the same orange camp shirts I was about to change into. I went around the back of the cabins, like Naomi said and found the shower rooms.

I walked in and set my things on the counter. It looked like a normal, camp shower, or of what I've heard. There were three bathroom stalls, and behind a curtain were showers, two open ones and one that had a door. I grabbed my things and walked into the one with the door. It had a small bench outside of the shower to set your things on and then a curtain covering the shower. I set my things down and grabbed my shampoo and soap. I started the shower and took my clothes off while it got hot. I climbed into the shower and washed my hair.

I can't believe I let Percy kiss me, ugh, I barely knew him, and what's worse is that I kissed him back and completely enjoyed it! Stupid, stupid, stupid, he's probably dating Annabeth and that makes me a home wreaker. A dirty home wreaker, I mean people here already hate me because of my brother, and now Annabeth was going to hate me I bet.

I grumbled and turned the shower off. I dried off and pulled my clothes on, and tied my camp half blood shirt in the back so my tank top showed. I grabbed my things and walked out of the showers. I grabbed my hairbrush and brushed my damp hair. I put on a little eyeliner then shoved everything back into my bag. Someone walked in as I put my shoes on and I looked up to see Rose. I was still getting used to her goat legs. She smiled at me; she was wearing a white dress that had a blue and yellow flower pattern in it.

"I love being able to wear dresses again." She said twirling her dress. I smiled and tied my shoes. I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"So where do I go now?" I asked and she smiled.

"Well, you missed breakfast," She said tossing me an apple. "I snagged that for you by the way, normally you would have combat with the Ares cabin, but Chiron said you could skip that class for the day, since of your little argument with Clarisse." Rose said as we walked out of the bathrooms.

"It wasn't an argument; it was her blaming me for something my brother did." I said and Rose looked at me confused.

"You…You know what Alex did?" She asked as we walked into cabin eleven. I nodded slowly and set my things down beside my sleeping bag.

"Yeah, Percy told me." I said and blushed a little. She looked at me confused and I shook my head.

"I'd uh, rather not talk about it here." I said glancing around at the other Hermes's kids eyeing Rose and me. Rose nodded and I followed her out of the cabin. She led me towards the strawberry fields which where pretty empty other than the nymphs frolicking around in it.

"Okay, now when did Percy tell you this?" Rose asked looking at the strawberries.

"Last night,"

"Last…Night?" She questioned turning towards me wide eyed. I nodded slowly and smiled a little.

"I went over…to his cabin, and I asked him…and he told me about Luke, and Alex…about what they did…and I told him about Luke and I."

"What about Luke and you?" She asked and I cursed in my head. I forgot I dated Luke before I knew Rose. Damn I really didn't feel like going over this again.

"I um, used to date Luke…but he broke up with me last year, before the school year." I said and Rose nodded slowly.

"That's why you were so upset when I first met you."

I nodded slowly and bit down into the apple she had given me. I heard the sound of hooves and both Rose and I turned to see Grover trotting over towards us. She smiled at Grover and he kissed her on the cheek. I raised my eyebrow at the two and Rose giggled.

"Grover is my boyfriend, Haddie." She said and Grover wrapped his arm around her shoulders. I smiled and took another bite of my apple.

"That's really great Rose," I said smiling.

"Rose, we need to get going." Grover said and Rose nodded.

"Haddie, Grover and I had plans, so I'll see you later okay?" She asked and I nodded. She smiled, hugged me then her and Grover left hand in hand.

I turned and walked towards the boat dock over the lake. I sat down Indian style and looked at the gleaming water. It was so peaceful here, like at home. I smiled to myself and then noticed small initials carved into the wood of the dock.

**LC+MW**

I swallowed back sadness that could be some other person Haddie. I mean I bet there's a tone of people who are dating or dated with initials LC and MW at this camp….But I couldn't hold back the pain, or the memory of the day Luke broke up with me.

_Luke and I walked hand in hand on the beach. He wouldn't look at me and his normally cheerful blue eyes looked pained. _

"_Luke, what's wrong?" I asked stopping and he let go of my hand turning to me. He shoved his hands in his pockets still refusing to look at me._

"_Haddie…we need to, to talk." _

_My heat stopped and I looked at him and gave a scared laugh._

"_That doesn't sound good." I said weakly and he finally looked at me. His face was stern, his mouth set in a deep frown._

"_Haddie…You know I love you." _

"_I love you too Luke, but…"_

"_You're too good for me." He started and I shook my head trying to talk but he put his hand on my cheek shutting me up._

"_Morana…I'm going to end up hurting you, and I can't let that happen. I love you to much to do that to you…I'm no good for you."_

"_But you are good for me Luke, you mean everything to me." I said fighting back tears, and Luke smiled sadly and kissed my forehead. He tilted my head and kissed my lips_

"_I'm sorry Haddie." He said sadly against my lips and then pulled away. I put my hand to my mouth watching him walk away. _

I should have gone after him, I should have stopped him from leaving…but I didn't. I was so stupid.

"Haddie?" I heard Percy call and I wiped away a tear and then Percy sat beside me.

"How are you?" He asked looking over at me. I looked up at him and forced a smile.

"Great…I guess." Percy nodded slowly looking away towards the lake.

"Look…I'm sorry about last night, I took things to far and-"

I laughed a little shaking my head and Percy looked at me strangely.

"No Percy you didn't…It was just…I don't know, but I want to take things slow, I barely know you, plus you are dating Annabeth right?" I asked and Percy looked at me shocked.

"What? Who told you that?" He asked and I shrugged.

"No one, I sort of just assumed." I said weakly and Percy nodded slowly.

"Annabeth is my best friend next to Grover, not my girlfriend." He said and I fought back a smile.

"Oh," I said trying not to get to excited. Percy chuckled to himself and I stood up. Percy looked up at me and I smiled. I gave him my hand and he took it standing up.

"So fish boy," I started as we walked off the dock. "How did you get introduced to the world of half bloods?" I asked and Percy laughed.

"That's a very long and traumatic story." He said and I smiled.

"I like long and traumatic stories."

Percy and I sat on the beach. We had been talking for what seemed like hours now, and I now know as he puts it everything there is to know about Percy Jackson and he knew everything about Morana Haddie Wright.

"So, when you were little Alex saved you?" Percy asked as we sat on the beach. I watched the waves crash against the shore and buried my bare feet into the sand.

"Yeah…he did that a lot though. Alex has always looked out for me…protecting me." I said sadly and Percy frowned a little. I didn't know what to say, and I doubt Percy did either so we both just sat in silence listening to the waves crash against the shore.

"What about you and Luke…how did all that get started?" He asked and I frowned a little.

"If you don't want to talk about it it's okay." Percy said when he saw my expression and I looked over at him.

"You're sweet, but no, its okay." I said and Percy nodded smiling a little.

"Luke and I have known each other since I was about…twelve and he was thirteen." I said slowly and Percy nodded, "We didn't start dating until I was 15, he was 16…and then when I was 17 he broke up with me, saying he'd only end up hurting me…and that was last year, I haven't heard from since, neither did Alex, or so I thought, but apparently my brother has been lying to me huh?" I asked and Percy frowned.

"Alex talked about you…a lot while he went to camp here." Percy said and I looked over at him.

"Yeah, like how?" I asked actually curious to know what my brother said about me. Percy looked out at the ocean and spread his legs out.

"Like how good you were at fencing…and how when you laugh, you sound like your choking." He said and I laughed but blushed.

"I hate my laugh." I said still smiling but meant it.

"I think it's cute." I looked over at Percy and he smiled at me. I turned away quickly trying to think of a new subject.

"So you knew I'd kick your ass, before I actually kicked your ass huh?" I asked and Percy laughed.

"I let you win, thank you very much." I gave Percy a look and he smiled.

"Yeah, uh huh sure you did." I said standing up and Percy stood up. I grabbed my shoes, as Percy put his on.

"I didn't want to hurt you, you're new and hey I said I'd take it easy on you remember." Percy said as we walked back towards camp. I laughed rolling my eyes.

"Mmhmm, believe what ever you want Fish Boy, but I kicked you ass, and you know it."

"Did not,"

"Did so,"

"Did not," Percy said and bumped into me. I laughed and stopped. He raised his eyebrow at me and I smiled.

"Alright, how about, you and I have a re match, and you won't "go easy" on me this time, so I can kick your ass again." Percy smiled down at me.

"Deal," He said shaking my hand and I sighed.

"I say we do it in three days though, so you can train some more, and get a real sword." Percy said as we started walking again. I nodded smiling and Annabeth trotted over to us.

"Percy, Chiron wants to speak to you. Haddie, you have a visitor." Annabeth looking a little pale and I nodded. Percy and Annabeth headed towards the Archery area and I walked towards the big house. I pulled my now dry hair into a messy bun as I headed towards the house, there was a boy standing on the porch and he turned around when he heard me coming. I stared at Alex surprised and he looked at me, his face blank.

"Alex," I said softly and Alex crossed him arm.

"They told you didn't they?" He asked walking down the steps towards me. I looked at him sadly, feeling the pain running through his body, the guilt, the…satisfactory. He didn't regret trying to kill Percy, trying to over throw the gods. He regretted lying to me, and hurting me.

"Yeah…They did…you and Luke huh? The two people I loved the most, are…killers?" I asked holding back tears and Alex looked at me sadly.

"Not killers Morana…Luke still loves you, I love you, and you're my sister. But this camp…the gods. They are the bad guys, not me. Not Luke, come with me please, Luke wants you back, and he's waiting for you." Alex begged his hands wrapped around my forearms. I looked at him hurt. How dare he use Luke against me like that, he knew how I felt about Luke. He knew it hurt me to even mention him.

"You're going to use Luke as a bargaining chip?" I snapped and Alex looked away sadly.

"I'm not trying to hurt you Haddie, I'm trying to protect you, please, come with me." He begged gripping my arms tighter. He was holding on so tight, my arms were becoming numb.

"Alex let go of me, you hurting me." I said trying to get out of his hold. Alex realized what he was doing and he let go quickly backing away from me.

"Haddie, think about it, please. For me, for Luke." He said and then walked towards the trees, I watched him disappear in the shadows. I took a breath trying to calm myself, trying to forget what Alex just told me.

"_Luke wants you back, he's waiting for you."_

Alex's words replayed themselves in my head over and over again. I couldn't stop the memories from flooding my mind and I sighed, sat on the blue house's porch, and let them consume me.

"_So where are you taking me this time Luke?" I asked my hands stretched out in front of me. Luke had his hand on the small of my back leading me to some place for our date._

"_You'll see," He said and I heard a door open. Luke had told me to dress in warm clothes and as soon as we walked into the building I understood why. He took his other hand away from my eyes and I looked around, taking in the ice skating rink._

"_You said you wanted to learn how to ice skate." Luke said taking my hand and guiding me to a bench. He had brought a bag, and he sat down and I sat beside him._

"_This is great Luke, but I'd think other people would be here? Where are they?" I asked and Luke flashed me a smile pulling out of pair of white ice skates._

"_I rented the whole place." He said and I opened my mouth to yell at him but he kissed me shutting me up._

"_It wasn't that much, so don't start." He said pulling back and I smiled. Luke smiled back at me and gave me the skates. I took them and pulled my boots off, I put them on and Luke helped me lace them up. Luke knew how to skate and I had no clue how. Luke stood and took me by the hands. He stepped on the ice, still holding my hand._

"_Easy now, it's really." I stepped on to the ice and slipped forward my skate making a slicing sound against the ice. But Luke caught me and laughed. _

"_Slippery," Luke said helping my back to my feet. I gripped on to his arm for dear life, and he held me tightly his arms around my waist._

"_Come on, one foot at a time, it's just like roller skating, just…colder." He smiled and I smiled rolling my eyes. I did as he said though, and it was just like skating. I loosened my hold on Luke and he smiled._

"_This is fun," I chimed and Luke took both of my hands in his, and made us spin slowly._

"_Told you, you could do it." He teased and I stuck my tongue out at him. He looked at my lips and then took my face in his hands. He leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my hands around his neck pulling him even closer to me and he bit my bottom lip. I let him deepen our kiss and he tangled his fingers in his hair. Luke moved just a little and slipped causing me to fall on top of him. We both laughed still on the ground, and I was still on top of him. Luke looked up at me then he kissed me._

Luke wanted me back…but Luke wasn't Luke anymore, he was sweet, caring, and unselfish, But the Luke Percy told me about, he was none of that. He was a monster, a back stabber, a killer. I couldn't be with him anymore, he was right, he would only hurt me.


	5. Not as fun as Swords

**A/N:**

**Chapter five! Whew! I am falling in love with this story guys and I hope you are too! There's some ass kicking and some fluffiness in this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.**

"_Alex how could you say that to Haddie!" Luke yelled at Alex getting in his face. Luke looked very pale, sickly. His blue eyes seemed tired, and pained. Alex pushed Luke away from him becoming angry._

"_There was no other way Luke! Haddie is so stubborn! You know that, it was the only way she would even consider coming to join us!" Alex snapped back and Luke sighed and ran his hand down his face. _

"_I don't understand why he even wants her; he has you, why does he need to drag Haddie into this mess?" Luke asked but not wanting a answer, just thinking out loud. Alex stiffened and Luke looked at him confused._

"_Someone is here, with us." Alex said and Luke looked straight at me then he stormed towards me._

My eyes shot open and I took a breath. I sat up slowly trying to gather my thoughts. Was that real? It sure of hell seemed real.

"Hey Haddie," I heard my new friend Naomi call. I looked over and she smiled at me. She was wearing dark skinny jeans and a camp half blood tee. I stood up and smiled at her.

"Hey Naomi," I called grabbing clothes. She turned around while I changed into shorts and a blue tank top. She turned back around and sat on her bed.

"So how are you liking camp so far?" She asked crossing her ankles and I shrugged running my fingers through my tangled hair.

"Okay I guess its fun though. Getting to hit people and not getting in trouble, now that's the best." I said and she laughed. I sat down on the empty bed beside me and pulled my converses on.

"How come no one sleeps in this bed?" I asked and Naomi frowned looking away.

"It was Luke's bed." She said bitterly and I nodded slowly.

"He left all of his things here, never looked back…"Naomi said and I could hear the pain in her voice. I rubbed the bed slowly and sighed.

"Sorry, but I have to go check on the young ones, they're always the most curious, and handsy." Naomi said flashing me a smile then left. I watched as she left, leaving me alone on Luke's old bed. I lay down on his bed closing my eyes, if only I could just sleep a little longer. I buried my face in the pillow that even still smelled like Luke. I reached under the pillow and pulled out a picture.

It was a picture of Luke and I, on the beach kissing. I inhaled a sharp breath and closed my eyes remembering the day.

_I lay out on the beach towel while Luke swam in the water. I glanced at him and saw him lying down in the water and I smile then lay back down. I closed my eyes, soaking up the sun. I felt something wet drop on my stomach. I opened my eyes and saw a soaking wet Luke standing over me and I laughed at his creepiness._

"_What are you doing?" I asked and he flashed me a mischievous smile then pounced. I screamed as he threw me over his shoulder causing my sun glasses to fall off, and on to my towel._

"_No! Luke Don't!" I screamed while laughing. Luke laughed, bouncing me on his shoulder as he headed for the water. Luke tossed me into the water and I went under swallowing water as I went down. I came back up sputtering and coughing. Luke smiled at me proudly and I stood up, the water coming up to my ribs._

"_You're dead Castellan." I said then lunged at Luke. He laughed at me trying to dodge me as I jumped on him bringing him down into the water. Luke grabbed me by the waist pulling us deeper into the waters, where I couldn't touch the sandy floor anymore. Luke tried tickling me under the water and I squirmed in his arms holding the little breath I had left. I turned to face him and kissed him. He stopped tickling me and kissed me back. I pushed him away then swam away from his as fast as I could. I stood up, and bolted for the shore, Luke still in the deep water trying to catch me. I dropped down on the shore, the waves crashed against my legs. _

"_That was a cheap shot." Luke panted crawling next to me and I turned to look at him. His hair was wet and disheveled. I smiled at him and kissed him again. Luke and I continued kissing like that, side by side until he rolled over on his side, he gripped my hair pulling me closer to him, deepening out kiss. I heard the sound of a camera then I saw a flash. Luke sat up and I looked over to where the flash came from. Alex stood about three feet away from us, holding his camera and he flashed Luke and I, a smile._

"_See what happens when you have PDA when I'm around?" Alex called and Luke got up and started chasing my twin brother, trying to get the picture._

I "Oh Miss Morana Haddie Wright," I heard Rose call and I stood up hiding the picture behind my back as Rose looked at me strangely.

"Yeah, hey? Wait what did you call me?" I asked and she flashed me a smile. She was wearing, a blue dress today; her furry goat legs standing out. I was going to have to get used to this.

"Oh nothing, come one now, or you'll miss breakfast." She said and I nodded. She turned around and I stuffed the picture back under the pillow. I followed her out, running into the bed post and she turned around as I cursed holding my hip.

"That was graceful," She mocked as we walked out of the cabin. I shot her a look and she laughed.

"Do I get to skip Clarisse's class today too?" I asked as we walked towards the food pavilion. Rose smiled and shook her head.

"Nope, have to go to all of the activities today, its part of your training." She said and I looked at her confused.

"Training," I questioned and she nodded. "Training for what?"

"For your protection, you can stay at camp year round if you'd like, but most don't and you're are a hero Haddie, and you need to learn how to act and fight like one." I was a hero…I tried imagining myself as a "hero" but all I came up with was me wearing a cape when I was three, with my brothers underwear on my head. I smiled at the memory. I went to turn in the mess hall and ran into someone.

"Whoa there," A familiar voice said catching me by the arm keeping me from falling backwards.

I looked up at the person who I had bumped into. Percy smiled at me and I fought back the heat rising in my cheeks.

"Oh, sorry Percy," I said quietly and Percy smiled.

"No problem, so you ready for some sword training today?" Percy asked excitedly. I laughed and nodded.

"Sure am, so I can kick your ass again." I mocked and Percy rolled his eyes smiling.

"So, who do you think you dad is?" Percy asked changing the subject. Rose looked at me curiously and I leaned against the railing of the pavilion as people headed in.

"Not sure, maybe Hermes really is my dad." I said shrugging and Percy made a face.

"I don't think so; you don't seem like the Hermes type. Maybe you're the daughter of Apollo." Percy said.

"I hope not cause then I couldn't do this." I head a voice say then someone kissed me. I stood there eyes wide as Freddie pulled away. Percy glared at Freddie and I looked at him shocked. Freddie smiled down at me.

"What the hell?" I asked getting angry. Freddie smiled wider.

"What," He asked innocently and I glared at him trying to hold back my anger as much as I could.

"Don't ever do that again!" I shouted at Freddie edging closer to him fists clenched. Rose grabbed me by my hand pulling me up the steps.

"Haddie, don't." She said pulling me away. "Stay calm." She said and I nodded.

"Oh like you didn't like it." Freddie said angrily. I turned towards him now full on pissed.

"Like I didn't like it" Oh you are right Freddie, do it again kiss me again so I can beat the shit out of you!" I shouted storming towards him. Freddie looked at me shocked.

"I was just playing around Haddie, why are you getting so pissed?" Freddie asked hurt, but still angry.

"I just don't…I don't know." I said trying to keep calm. I honestly really didn't know why I was so angry, but I couldn't control it. I wanted to beat Freddie to a bloody pulp, all because he kissed me when I didn't want him to. I mean, a normal girl wouldn't mind being kissed by an extremely cute guy. But I guess I'm not normal anymore. Rose shot Freddie a look then walked me into the pavilion.

"Haddie are you alright?" She asked looking at me worriedly as I sat at the end of the Hermes table. I nodded slowly, starting to calm down.

"Yeah, I don't know what that was back there, I'm sorry." I said putting my hands on the table. Rose gave me a small smile.

"It's not your fault Haddie," She said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh Rosemary," I heard Dionysus say in a sing song voice. Rose looked down at me and I nodded. I ran my fingers through my hair and someone sat beside me. I looked over and Naomi smiled at me.

"Rough morning so far?" She asked placing a plate in front of me. I looked down and saw chocolate chip pancakes and strawberries.

"It just got better." I said grabbing a strawberry and took a bite. Naomi laughed and I smiled at her.

"Thanks Naomi, for everything, I think you are one of the only people next to Percy to be nice to me." She smiled nodding. I stood up carrying my plate with me and walked over to the fire. I scraped some of my food in the fire.

_Dad, tell me who you are please, and keep Luke and Alex safe._

I walked away from the fire frowning to myself. That dream…Luke looked so different. He looked so pained, so stressed. I have never seen him like that, and Alex. Alex looked like death; it was like he had gone crazy. I sat back down by Naomi and ate my food. Naomi told be about her mom, back in England. Her mom was a fashion designer, which is where she got all the free clothes she said she'd give me. I told her about Alex, and she told me about Luke when he went here.

"Luke always talked about you; at the time I didn't know it was you though. But he always went on and on about this girl, he'd drive me mad with it." She laughed and I smiled.

"When did Luke decide to turn against the Gods?" I asked and Naomi looked away. She shrugged sadly.

"I don't quite know, maybe he always wanted to, but I know he had something against dad, bigger than the rest of us. He hated out father." Naomi stopped talking because someone walked in. I turned and saw Chiron except he had a horse's body. I stared at him, mouth hung open. He looked over at me and laughed.

"Yes I'm sorry I forgot you didn't know." He said walking towards me his hooves making clip clop noises on the wood floor.

"You're a horse?" I asked and Naomi chuckled.

"I'm a centaur Haddie." Chiron said smiling and I nodded slowly.

"Here I came here to give you this." Chiron said setting a sword in its holster on the table.

"A sword?" I questioned and he nodded.

"It was you're brothers he told me to make sure you had it, before he…."Chiron trailed off and I smiled at him.

"Thank you Chiron." I said and Chiron nodded, then walked towards the head table. I pulled the sword out of its holster. The sword had a golden hilt, with leather wrapped around it; the blade of the sword though was made of two metals. One was silver and the other I didn't know but it was pitch black and I was able to see my reflection in it. The sword was about three feet long and extremely heavy. Percy walked over to me smiling at me.

"That's one scary butter knife you got there." He said and I shot him a look but smiled.

"You're just jealous because my sword is longer than yours." I mocked and Percy rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we got to got practice." He said and I nodded. I said goodbye to Naomi then put my sword back in its holster and strapped into my waist. We dropped by the forgery first to pick up my armor. Percy helped me try it on and I smiled when it fit.

"There perfect." Percy said. I nodded and thanked the boy who had made it for me. Percy and I then left the forgery and headed towards the arena, where everyone else was training.

Percy and I were both laughing when we made it to the arena.

"Wright, Jackson! Why are you late?" Clarisse snapped storming towards us. The other campers watched me as Clarisse got in my face once again. I smiled and tilted my head to the side.

"Oh nothing but tell me something Clarisse, have the lambs stopped screaming?" I asked and Percy chuckled. Clarisse rolled her eyes and grabbed me by the wrist dragging me towards the arena.

"Alright, Morana here has volunteered to be out dummy," Clarisse said drawing her sword. I pulled my sword out quickly and twirled it showing off.

"Lesson one, try disarming your opponent." Clarisse said angrily. She turned to me and I flashed her smile. She swung and tried to get my sword from me but I turned kneed her in the gut, then elbowed her in the shoulder and took her sword from her with my hand. Clarisse kneeled on the ground baffled at just what happened.

"And that is how you disarm your opponent." I said tossing Clarisse her sword. She gripped the sword then swiped her legs across the ground tripping me with them. She was up and swung her sword at me and I rolled, and she missed me by an inch. I jumped up quickly when she went for another hit. Her sword hit the side of my armor and I yelped. But the sword didn't go through thank the gods and I kicked her in the stomach and she stumbled back. I then swung and our swords clashed together, and I spun my wrist and sent her sword flying from her hands. I pressed the tip of my blade against her throat breathing heavily.

"Try better next time." I breathed lowering my sword. The campers cheered and shouted as I walked away from the furious Clarisse. Annabeth and Percy smiled at me as I walked towards them.

"You are great!" Annabeth said giving me a high five. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks," I said and Percy smiled. He tossed me a water bottle and I caught it, I chugged down half the bottle.

"So what now?" I asked and Percy shrugged.

"You two should go to your Archery lessons." Annabeth said giving Percy a look. Percy sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, but you got to go to Hypocrite." Percy said and Annabeth laughed. She was so pretty, her blonde hair fell on her shoulders. She was wearing a plain white tee shirt and denim capris. I can't believe Percy didn't like her, he must be crazy. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Come on Haddie," She said wrapping her arm around my shoulders. Percy smiled and followed behind us.

"So Haddie, tell me something." She said moving her arm from my shoulder.

"What's up?" I asked and she looked at me sadly.

"You made Luke happy right?" She asked and I looked at her confused.

"I think I did…but maybe I didn't, I mean look what he's done." I said shaking my head. Annabeth nodded slowly.

"It's not your fault Haddie, Luke was made his own decisions and he'll have to live with them." She said but it was more like she was telling herself that.

Annabeth grabbed me a bow, and some arrows. Percy followed us, carrying his own bow as we headed towards Chiron. Chiron smiled down at me.

"Nice to see you made it from Clarisse in one piece." He said laughed and I shot him a look.

"Yee have little faith in me." I muttered and he patted my shoulder.

"There, there Haddie. I was only kidding." He said mocking me and I rolled my eyes smiling.

"So, have you ever done archery before?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"Nope, but there's a first time for everything." I said walking to the white line about twenty feet away from the target. Annabeth and Percy stood beside me as I raised the bow.

"Keep your shoulders straight!" Chiron called to me and I nodded. I aimed for the middle of the target and squinted so I could see it better. I pulled the arrow back then let go. The arrow soared threw the air making a whooshing sound and missed the bulls eye but at least three inches. I lowered the bow and tilted my head to the side.

"Huh," I said and handed the bow to Annabeth.

"Not as fun as swords." I said shrugging and Annabeth laughed. Chiron pulled the arrow out of the target and trotted over to us.

"You are very good Haddie." He said handing Annabeth the arrow. I nodded.

"Thanks Chiron." I said and Chiron nodded. I heard someone yell and I looked over and saw someone with an arrow sticking out of the leg.

"Oh freshman, always getting hurt," Chiron muttered trotting over the young boy on the ground.

"We have free time now." Annabeth said as we watched Chiron putt he boy onto his back then, ran off towards the infirmary. I nodded and tied my hair into a messy ponytail.

"Free time to do what?" I asked. Percy and Annabeth both shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

If I was at home mom would take me downtown and we would go shopping. I frowned thinking of my mom at home, pregnant and alone with Michael. She must be worried sick about Alex and me.

"I need to call my mom." I said and Percy nodded.

"What are you going to tell her?" Annabeth asked as I headed towards the cabin.

"The truth, she knows what I am, and I ran away. So I'm going to tell her where I am." I said. Percy and Annabeth waited outside as I entered the Hermes cabin. I dug through my bag until I found my phone. I walked back out and Percy smiled at me.

"Best signal is at the dock." Percy said. I frowned, thinking of the initials carved into the wood.

"Of course," I muttered walking away from Percy and Annabeth. I dialed home and walked down to the dock. The phone rang about five times before mom answered.

"Hello, Morana is that you?" My mom asked worriedly. I sighed and leaned against a pole.

"Yeah mom, it's me." I said and my mom let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank the gods, Haddie you scared me to death! You and your brother taking off like that! Is Alex there? Let me speck to him." My mom said quickly. Mom didn't know about Alex, and how he turned against the gods. I took a breath thinking of how to tell her.

"Alex is…Alex is in the showers right now mom, we're at the camp." I lied to her. I didn't have the heart to tell her that her only son was working with Hades to take over the world.

"Well when he gets out tell him he is grounded until he is twenty! You too Morana, what were you thinking? You could have at least told me you were leaving I had the police looking for you."

"I'm really sorry mom, I just…I was afraid if I told you, you would stop me from going." My mom stayed silent for a couple of minutes.

"It's alright honey, I was just worried. But you have to promise to call me everyday do you understand me?" She asked and I smiled.

"Yes mom I promise."

"Alright honey, I'll let you go now. You be good okay, make sure Alex doesn't do anything bad." She said and I frowned. I told my mom I loved her then hung up. I shoved my phone in my pocket and headed towards the cabins.

Percy and Annabeth were gone and I yawned. Free time huh, I guess I'll take a nap. I walked into the Hermes cabin, which was completely empty. I fell on Luke's old bed and nuzzled against his pillow drifting to a dreamless sleep.

"You're asleep! This whole time you've been asleep!" I heard Percy laugh and I sat up rubbing my eyes into focus. Percy looked down at me arms crossed.

"Yeah, what time it is?" I asked sitting up. Percy tilted his head to the side looking at me. I pulled the ponytail holder out of my hair and set it on the bed.

"Well you've missed all the classes, and dinner." Percy said and I looked out the window to see the stars gleaming down at me. I smacked my palm against my forehead cursing.

"Damn it, I slept through the whole day!" I said loudly and Percy laughed.

"Sure did, but I was not about to let you skip out on smores now come on." Percy said grabbing me by the hand. He pulled me out of the cabin, and towards a giant fire in the center of all the cabins. Dionysus was sitting, with two poor satyrs as fanning him.

"Hey," Annabeth said as I sat beside her on a log, Percy to my right. Naomi waved at me from the other side of the fire and I waved back.

The Apollo cabin all sang some camp fire song as the other campers roasted marshmallows. I stuck a marshmallow on a stick and held it in the fire. When I pulled it out it was on fire and Percy laughed. He blew it out for me and I smiled at him. I pulled it off the stick and took a bite. I long white sticky string hung from my mouth as I pulled the marshmallow away. Percy laughed at as I laughed trying not to spit out my food. I ate the rest of the marshmallow and looked at Percy. He smiled and reached towards my face. He whipped something off of my lips, his fingers brushed along my cheek. I blushed and he pulled his hand back.

"I normally would kick someone's ass if they did that." I said looking up at the stars.

"So then why didn't you?" Percy asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"You seem nice." I said and Percy nodded.

"Well you let me know when you figure it out."


	6. I Swear on the River Styx

**A/N:**

**This one is a little shorter than the rest, but the next one will be really long so don't worry! Well I hope you all like this chapter Review please, and feel free to ask questions!**

_I walked along the shore of the beach, carrying my shoes in one hand and a bucket of sea shells in the other. The only sound around me was the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks, and the call of the seagull flying over head. The sun was setting, and the sky was a pinkish orange. This was my happy place, on the beach with my own self as my company. I set my bucket down, and sit on the beach, watching the sun set._

"_I thought I find you here." I hear an all but too familiar voice say. Luke sits down beside me and I keep looking at the sun. I can feel his eyes on me, not leaving my face._

"_Are you going to talk to me?" He asks and I shake my head trying to keep from looking at him._

"_No, I'm not, go away." I say bitterly digging my feet into the sand._

"_No I don't think I will Haddie." He says and leans back closing his eyes. _

"_Fine, then I'll leave." I snap, standing up and walking away. Luke pops up in front of me and I gulp._

"_Haddie, this is a dream, and you can't escape me in your dreams." He says brushing his fingers against my cheek. _

"_You left me…" I say quietly and Luke frowns his forehead creasing._

"_I know I did. But Haddie, I'm here to apologize, I formed an empathy link with you, so I can visit your dreams whenever I want." He says taking my face in his hands. Luke looks down at me, with those pained blue eyes. He isn't my Luke anymore, he has changed he isn't the same person. I shake my head and push him away from me._

"_No, Luke, you can't do this to me…I wont be part of it, you need to stay away from me." I say backing away from him. _

"_Haddie don't do this." He pleas walking towards me. I put my hand against his chest and he puts his hand on mine, right over his heart._

"_Haddie it's me, I'm still me, please." He pleated and I shake my head trying to keep from crying._

"_No…No you're not."_

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was back in the Hermes cabin. I sat up slowly; a few sobs escaped my lips. I gathered my things quickly, and headed towards the showers. I walked past the Aphrodite cabin, tears streaming down my face. Two girls were sitting on the porch, sharing a cigarette. They saw me as I walked past.

"Hey," One called but I kept one walking. They followed me into the bathrooms and I locked my self in the stall.

"Are you alright?" I couldn't tell which one was which, they were twins…like Alex and I.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said but my voice was broken.

"No your not, come one, we're the daughters of Aphrodite, I'm sure we can help." One said and I opened the stall. The looked at me sadly and ushered my out of the stall. One twin had bright red hair, and the other had dark red hair. The bright haired one took my things and set them on the counters.

"What happened?" The dark haired one asked sitting me down on the ground with her. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and tried comforting me. I normally would have lied and said I was fine. But I was to far along, and lying would have done no good, plus it would have been hard to lie between my ragged sobs.

"There, there it will all be alright, you'll see." The lighter haired one said wrapping her arm around my shoulder as well. I soon found out there names were Katie and Emily, Katie being the darker haired one and Emily the lighter haired one. They let me cry, and when I was finally done they waited for me outside while I showered. I hated getting like this, so weak I couldn't even care for myself. Luke was the only person who made me get like this, it was all his fault. I changed into jeans and a gray thermal shirt. I brushed my hair back into a ponytail, and then gathered my things.

Katie and Emily were waiting for me outside and as I walked out Katie took my hand.

"Are you alright now?" She asked kindly and I smiled nodding.

"Yeah I am thank you, both of you." I said and they both smiled.

"I sucks to have you're heart broken Haddie, we know it does, our mom is the goddess of love you know, and she loves a traumatic love story." Emily said bitterly and I frowned a little.

"So which little bastard did it huh? I'll beat the shit out of 'im when I find him." Katie said cracking her knuckles. I chuckled.

"Luke Castellan," I regretted it as soon as he left my mouth. Emily and Katie looked at me shocked.

"The traitor, you dated Luke; our old swordsmanship teacher?" Katie asked and I nodded slowly. That's right, Percy told me Luke was the one who taught him out to fight, that means Luke most be really good with a sword if he taught Percy.

"Wow." Katie and Emily said in unison.

"So you were the mystery girl? The reason he turned down every girl that asked him out here? It was because of you?" Katie asked and I looked at her confused.

"He turned girls down for me?" I asked and Emily nodded.

"Yeah! Like all the time, he even turned down Silena Beauregard, the Aphrodite camp leader." I've seen Silena and she was gorgeous. Like drop dead gorgeous and Luke turned her down.

"What happened between you two?" Emily asked, and a few girls walked past us.

"Here, we'll go to out cabin, its empty. All the campers are off fawning over themselves." Katie said and I laughed.

"So why aren't you two fawning over yourselves?" I asked and Emily smiled.

"We aren't like out siblings, mom doesn't like us as much either, since we don't fall in love and break hearts as often as…well her over there." Emily pointed to a tall brunette; two guys were latched onto her arms.

"Who is she?" I asked glancing at the shortness of her mini skirt.

"That's Aimee Bishop, out older sister." Katie sneered and I nodded.

"So your mom stuck around?" I asked and Katie and Emily laughed.

"Yeah right, no mom liked the way dad looked, and he liked the way her kids turned out after screwing him. As soon as Katie and I were born she took off." Emily explained and I nodded.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said walking into the Aphrodite cabin. The cabin was made of a dark cherry wood. Cupids were nailed to the walls over each bed, there were red curtains around all the beds, and a whole side of the room was made of mirrors, and was full of beauty supplies. Katie and Emily lead me to the very back, where there beds were. There area of the cabin was just like the other, but they had pictured taped all over the place.

"Welcome to Casa Bishop!" Katie exclaimed and flopped down on her bed. I sat beside Emily on hers.

"So Miss Haddie, now tell me what happened between you and Luke Castellan." Katie said folding her hands. I starred at her my eyebrows raised and we both busted out laughing.

"No, no seriously though, what happened?" Emily asked as we all calmed down.

"Well…Luke broke up with me last year; he said he didn't want to hurt me…that he was dangerous." I said and Katie nodded.

"Well he was right, Luke may be a mega ass for trying to take over the world, but at least he had to heart to break up with you instead of putting you through him trying to take over the world." Emily said and I shrugged.

"I guess." I said quietly and Katie sighed.

"Okay, we can't let you stay down in the dumps like this. I saw you beat the shit out of Clarisse the beast yesterday, and we have to get to class, so go grab your armor, and your sword and meet us there. We'll do a little tag teaming." Katie said grabbing a three foot long axe. I laughed at her as she pretended to chop her sister, Aimee's, head off when she walked in. Aimee sent her a dirty look.

"Grow up Katie." She said her voice sickly sweet. Katie smiled at her sweetly and held the axe behind her back.

"I will when you grow a brain." Katie laughed and Emily joined in. The sisters started bickering and I snuck out towards the Hermes cabin to grab my things. I trotted over towards cabin eleven when Percy popped out of his cabin. He smiled and waved at me. I waved back and then continued into the cabin. Naomi was scolding a twelve year old boy, holding her bra in her hand.

"You do no steal my bras to show you bloody little friends do you understand me Peter?" She yelled and Peter nodded quickly. When Naomi saw me she stopped yelling and waved at me. The boy then snatched the bra from her hand and took off.

"Blood hell, Peter! I will kill you for that!" Naomi yelled running after the boy. She almost ran into Percy as she chased Peter and Percy looked at me strangely and I just laughed. I strapped on my armor, and then I stuck my sword in its holster. Percy walked over to me, wearing his armor.

"So where were you this morning, I came to get you but you weren't here." Percy said and I smiled.

"I was at the Aphrodite cabin." I said and Percy looked at me confused.

"The Aphrodite cabin? Why were you at the Aphrodite cabin?" Percy asked. I smiled and headed for the door.

"I made some friends." I said as Percy tried to catch up with me.

"Who?" He asked again and I walked faster, trying to get to the arena. He was keeping his pace though.

"Not telling," I said in a sing song voice and Percy looked at me confused.

"Was it Chris? Do you like him or something?" He asked quickly stuttering a little. I laughed shaking my head.

"Who's Chris?" I asked and Percy looked at me even more confused now. I saw Katie and Emily in the arena; Katie was walking on her hands, while Emily practiced on one of the dummies.

"Then who?"

"Haddie, I see you brought Percy." Katie said as I walked over to her. She was still on her hands and her shirt had fallen down exposing her stomach. Percy looked at me and I smiled.

"You made me think you liked Chris, when it was just Kate and Emily?" Percy asked crossing his arms and I smiled.

"I did not such think, I don't even know who Chris is, you jumped to conclusions fish boy." I said and Katie flipped back to her feet.

"Chris is our older brother, well not blood, but you know. He's the boy form of Silena basically." Katie said and I nodded.

"Ahh, so you were jealous." I said turning to Percy. Percy made a face but he was red.

"Pssh nah, I just didn't want you to get distracted for out fight tomorrow. I need a fair game, and if you go all lovey dovey over some guy then you won't be as good." He said and I laughed at him.

"Uh sure, you were jealous." I said and turned to face Emily and Katie. They were both watching Percy and I arms crossed, eye brows raised.

"Wipe the smug looks off your faces now." I snapped and they both laughed.

"You know what I have an idea." Percy said and I turned back to him.

"What is it?" I asked and Percy smiled.

"About out little rematch tomorrow; how about we make it a little more interesting."

"I'm listening," I said crossing my arms. Percy smirked.

"If I win, you have to go out with me." He said and I blushed. Katie and Emily giggled behind me. I smiled at Percy and nodded.

"And if you lose?" I asked and Percy shrugged.

"Whatever you want," He said and I smiled.

"You have to go skinny dipping, in the middle of the day, while everyone is out." I said and Percy looked a little scared at first but regained himself.

"Deal," He said sticking his hand out. I took his hand.

"Deal,"

"You two should swear on the river Styx." Katie suggested.

"I swear on the river Styx." I said and thunder roared scaring me and I jumped. Percy laughed at me shaking his head.

"I swear on the river Styx." He said and thunder roared again.


	7. They'll Kill You

**A/N:**

**Alright guys, this one is a little bit of a shocker…But I hope you all like it and don't hate me for it! Say thank you to my friend Katherine for being an oracle! **

"Haddie, please? Pretty please?" Katie whinnied following me around as I tried to escape her.

"No Katie and that's final!" I said and she moaned. I walked towards the beach and she followed.

"But Haddie! I want to do your hair! And your makeup! And I want to pick out your outfit, and-"

"Percy and I are going to be fighting, with swords! All that is gonna happen is that I'm going to get all sweaty, my make up will run, my clothes could be torn, and my hair will be a mess. So you would be wasting you time doing it." I said and Katie frowned.

"You can do all that for her when she looses and has to go out with me." Percy said and I looked up and saw him standing on the ridge. Katie had chased me to the beach, begging me to let her give me a makeover.

Percy jumped down, wearing only swim trunks and a towel slung over his shoulder.

"What makes you so sure I'll lose?" I asked and Percy smiled.

"Because," He said his face inches from mine. He glanced at my lips and then turned away walking towards the beach.

"Because why?" I called out to him as he threw his towel down. He turned around, walking backwards into the water.

"Because I said so!" He called and then dove in. I smiled and Katie latched arms with me. We walked back towards the camp, and ran in to Emily and Rose. They were both sitting on the ground flipping through some book.

"What are you two doing?" I asked sitting cross-legged beside them. Katie sat beside me and Rose turned the book towards us.

"Why are you reading about the Greek gods?" I asked and Rose shrugged.

"Emily is trying to prove to me you're a daughter of Apollo, I don't believe it so she pulled this out on me." Rose said and Emily nodded in agreement. I shrugged.

"Well, when daddy decides to step up in claim me then we will know won't we?" I asked and Rose nodded slowly.

"So when are you and Percy having you rematch?" Emily asked hugging her legs. Rose closed her book and stretched her fury goat legs out.

"I think we're suppose to meet up over at the border, in a couple minutes. He just went for a swim so I don't know." Rose smiled and stood up.

"Haddie, Percy isn't swimming, he's…I guess you could say he's powering up." She said and I looked at her confused.

"Percy always fights better if he has water near him, or has been in water. He needs to be hydrated I guess you could say, I mean he is the son of Poseidon." Rose said helping me up.

"That little cheat, I don't have any powers, that's not fair." I grumbled. Katie and Emily both laughed at me.

"You didn't make any rules, only deals, which I'm voting on Percy to win so I can give you that makeover." Katie said and I gasped. She stuck her tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes smiling.

"I need to go get suited up, are you guys going to watch?" I asked and they all shook there heads.

"Why?" I asked a little confused. Rose smiled a little.

"I have to hang out with Grover." She said sheepishly and I nodded.

"Well you're excused, but what about you two? What big plans do you two have?" I asked turning to Emily and Katie. They looked at each other and smiled.

"We have a thing we have to take care of with Aimee. Then once were done will come and watch you guys fall madly in love." Katie said and dashed away. I kicked her in the butt before she could leave and she laughed running faster. Emily smiled and said bye following her sister.

"Rose what's up?" I asked her as we walked towards my cabin. She frowned and looked around nervously.

"I don't know, something feels off…about today. You know what I mean?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Today seems fine Rose," I took her hand and squeezed it, "maybe you just nervous about your date." I said and she nodded.

"Maybe," She agreed but still seemed unsure. I stopped outside of the Hermes cabin.

"Wish me luck?" I asked and she smiled.

"Good luck Haddie," She said and hugged me. She left to go find Grover and I walked into the cabin. There was no one in the Hermes cabin; they were all off doing the activities or having free time. I walked over to my bed; I took Luke's old one, and grabbed my armor. I strapped in on, and then attached my sword to my belt.

"Off to war are we?" I heard Naomi say, I turned and she walked in holding three bras.

"Peter?" I asked and she nodded.

"That little brat keeps stealing' them, showing them to his friends. They are a bunch of perverts." She said putting her bras back into her dresser. I laughed and stretched my arms over my head.

"I'd stay in chat but I have to go kick Percy Jackson's ass." I said and Naomi laughed.

"Have fun touching his ass." She said and I turned around and shot her a look. She laughed as I walked out of the cabin. I walked towards where Percy told me to meet him.

I had to walk through the woods, and I had this weird feeling, like was I being watched. I shrugged off the feeling and kept going. I heard fast footsteps behind me and I turned around quickly. No one was there, and the footsteps stopped.

"Percy, is that you?" I asked looking around, nothing. I gulped and continued on towards the borders. I heard footsteps behind me again and then I heard the sound of a sword slicing the air. I turned quickly drawing my sword blocking Percy's blow. He smiled and winked at me then shoved me back with all his strength. I stumbled back and nearly fell down.

"Cheater," I snapped going for a blow. He laughed blocking my blow, I turned quickly going for his stomach but he caught on to what I was doing and spun the other direction, out swords clashed together.

"You got better." I grunted pushing against his strength.

"No, I'm trying." He said and I glared. Percy pushed with all his strength and I fell back on my but. He smiled and put his sword on my throat.

"Easier than I thought it would be." He said and I smiled. I clutched my sword then I kicked him off his feet. He fell down beside me and startled his hips and pressed my sword to his throat.

"Really now?" I asked and he gulped. I smiled down at him and he reached up brushing a few strands of hair out of my face. I froze not knowing what to do as he lifted himself up. He grabbed my face and pulled me towards him. I closed my eyes and waited for the kiss when he threw me off of him and stole the sword from my hand. He stood over me, his sword and mine at the sides of my neck crisscrossing.

"That was payback, and I win so you have to go out with me." He said and put his sword in its holster. He stuck his hand out pulled me to my feet.

"Okay so you're a better swordsman then me." I grumbled brushing my but off. Percy smiled, and grabbed my waist. He stuck my sword in its holster but didn't let go of my waist.

"Thank you for admitting it." He said leaning down towards me.

"Are you really going to kiss me this time, of just beat me up again?" I asked and Percy laughed. He pressed his lips against mine gently and I felt like jello in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he tangled his fingers in my hair. I heard footsteps and I opened my eyes. I saw Luke standing not too far behind us. I pulled away from Percy and Luke stormed towards Percy. Percy turned around and Luke punched him in the face sending him flying backwards.

"Luke!" I screamed but so did someone else. Alex grabbed Luke by the shoulder, pulling him away from Percy and me.

"I told you to wait until he left!" Alex snapped at Luke and Luke glared at me.

"He kissed my girlfriend, your sister." Luke growled.

"I'm not your girlfriend Luke, you made sure of that." I snapped tears forming in my eyes. Luke looked at me hurt. Alex pushed him back, and then turned to me.

"Haddie you're coming with us now." Alex said and I shook my head.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" Alex yelled at me and snatched me by the arm. He gripped my arm hard, dragging me away from Percy.

"Don't touch her!" Percy yelled and lunged for my brother. Alex let go of me and drew a sword, a pitch black sword that radiated some sort of heat. Percy backed away slowly.

"Leave now Jackson." Luke growled glaring at Percy. Percy didn't move, and Alex gripped my arm again pulling me away from Percy. Alex dragged me across the border and I kneed him in the stomach. He didn't loosen his hold and I punched him in the face and he fell back.

"Go away! Now! Never come back!" I screamed at Alex and he glared at me. He stood up and then grabbed me by my forearm and then he froze. Alex looked at me frightened and then he became pale.

"Alex?" I asked and he fell forward. I caught him falling down with him.

"Alex? Alex?" I said shaking him, he didn't move. His eyes were wide open and he wasn't breathing. "No! Alex! Alex wake up, please wake up." I cried.

"You're…you're his daughter." I heard Percy say. Luke knelled down beside me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders as I cried.

"Percy! Go get help! Please!" I sobbed and Percy just stared at me.

"Now Jackson go!" Luke yelled louder and Percy took off. I sobbed in Luke's chest, Alex lifeless body in my lap.

"I killed him Luke, I killed my brother." I sobbed and Luke stroked my hair.

"It will be okay Haddie, trust me I know." Luke said and I pulled back confused. I heard footsteps.

"Luke you have to leave, they'll kill you." I said and Luke shook his head.

"Please Luke, you need to leave." I said and Luke nodded. He kissed my forehead and then ran off into the woods. Dionysus and Chiron ran over to me and Alex's body.

"Oh Haddie," Chiron said sadly.

"Daughter of Hades!" Dionysus scowled and I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked and he snatched me by my arm, with a death grip.

"Chiron, you handle with the body, I'm calling a meeting for the fate of this child." Dionysus said dragging me away from Chiron and my dead brother.

I was the daughter of Hades…the Greek god of the underworld…I had killed my brother, because well I don't know how I did it but I'm sure it has something to do with the fact I'm the daughter of Hades.

Dionysus dragged me to the blue house telling me to shut up whenever I started to cry. As he neared the porch a green mist appeared and Dionysus let go of me and I feel to the ground. I looked up and screamed. There standing in the midst of the green fog was a woman, but she was dead…way dead. She had her hand raised, her bony finger pointed at me.

"Shut up you fool!" Dionysus snapped at me. I stood up slowly and heard footsteps I looked over and Percy walked over, the other cabin leaders behind him.

"_The daughter of Death,_

_The son of the sea,_

_Together shall set the dark one free,_

_But everything comes, _

_With a cost, _

_The siblings bond broken,_

_A hero lost._

_Such terrible knowledge,_

_To behold,_

_When secrets aren't meant to, _

_To be told,_

_When things are known,_

_That shouldn't be said,_

_And it starts to go wrong;_

_In the head._

_Relationships shattered,_

_Like a thousand glass shards,_

_Confidences betrayed,_

_How trusting is hard,_

_He still loves her,_

_Though it may not seem,_

_To her it was all;_

_Just a vivid dream._

_His love will be proven,_

_At the ultimate price,_

_No longer in the world,_

_Her heart turns to ice,_

_At the end it will all,_

_Be worth every bit,_

_But you see till later,_

_How the puzzle pieces fit," _

The woman fell with a loud thump and I starred at the decomposed body my heart racing.

"What the fuck was that!" I screamed and Dionysus glared at me.

"That was your prophecy child of Hades."

People gasped and I stood up slowly. Rose ran over to me.

"My lord what is going on?" Rose asked standing beside me, Grover stood over by Percy everyone was starring at me, some glaring.

"Rosemary, you're charge has been claimed, by Hades." Dionysus said and Rose gulped.

"Master…I knew Hades was her father." Rose said and I looked at her shocked.

"You knew but you brought her here anyways?" Dionysus snapped at Rose. Rose took my hand nodding.

"To protect her from her father, Haddie is not like how the other Hades children were, she wouldn't hurt anyone."

"That's how they all start how Rose! They all start out perfectly fine, but they change, they always end up killing the ones they love, do you really want to wait until one day Morana snaps and kills you with her slightest touch?" Dionysus asked and Rose squeezed my hand. Dionysus turned to all the cabin leaders.

"You heard her prophecy; do you all really want to keep her alive? She is the only daughter of Hades, and she is destined to rise the dark one, it us up to all of you to decide her fate. We kill her, and stop the prophecy from occurring or we let her live, and she'll kill us all." Everyone looked at me and I stifled a sob.

"Absolutely not," Naomi said and I looked over at her. She smiled at me sadly.

"Yes, I'll even do the honors of killing her." Clarisse said and Naomi glared at her.

"No," Annabeth said stiffly but did not meet my eyes.

"Yes," The cabin leader of Dionysus said. Of course he'd agree with daddy right?

"I believe mother would not want to kill such a pretty girl, so no." Silena Beauregard said and smiled at me.

"Yes," Freddie said sadly looking at the ground. Everyone else said yes.

It was Percy's turn to decide my fate; he didn't look at me he didn't look at anyone, though everyone was starring at him.

"Well Mr. Jackson what will it be?" Dionysus asked and Percy looked up.

"No," He said blankly. Dionysus smiled.

"Well we have a tie…so I'll vote, yes! Clarisse, go ahead." Dionysus said.

"No! Please no don't hurt her!" Rose screamed and Dionysus tried pulling her away. She squirmed out of his hold and threw her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Haddie, I'm so sorry I tried, I tried to protect you. I'm sorry." She sobbed and I hugged her tears falling down my face.

"It's okay Rosie, its okay." I said and two strong arms grabbed my shoulders. Grover took Rose away and she sobbed in his chest. The two Ares's boys pushed me to the ground and I fell on my knees. Naomi was crying, and Percy starred his face blank. Silena had her arms wrapped around Katie and Emily as they cried. Clarisse walked over to me holding an axe. She smiled at me.

"Have fun seeing your daddy." She said smugly and walked behind me. I closed my eyes waiting for death. I heard the sound of the axe slicing the air and I let out a small cry.

"Touch a hair on my daughter head and I'll personally handle your fates."

**A/N:**

***GASPS* **

**Yeah, yeah I know…but I hope you all like it, and I'll update the next chapter soon, I just needed to get this out there. Like I said before thank Katherine for writing such an amazing Prophecy for me because I suck at poems and that's what it is basically. Feel free to ask any questions and ****xxDaughter-of-Poseidonxx**** Percy won! Ha-ha Haddie is good but she isn't better than Percy, I had it all planned from the beginning =P so I hope you liked it and I hope everyone else liked it as well!**


	8. I Can't Help Him

The two Ares boys dropped me and I fell on all fours. I didn't want to look up; I didn't want to see my father. But he walked over and squatted down in front of me. He put his finger under my chin and raised my face. The first thing I noticed was his eyes, they were dark blue, and for a minute I thought I was starring at Alex.

"Morana," He breathed and I gulped. He took my hand and helped me up. I looked around and everyone had there weapons drawn. My father smiled at me, his smile was warm, calming. He turned away from me towards Dionysus.

"You will not kill my daughter nephew." My father said lightly and Dionysus glared.

"She is a danger to us uncle…just as the others were."

"I do not think my Morana is though Dionysus, she is different from my other children, from Mortimer," I cringed when he mentioned Alex. "She is like Elizabeth, you remember her don't you?" Hades asked and Dionysus looked pained. My father smiled and snapped his fingers. The ground began to shake and my father wrapped his arms around me keeping me from falling. The ground stopped shaking and I pulled away from my father.

"I have put the Hades cabin back up; Morana will be staying there now. All your belongings are in it my dear." He said and glanced at me.

"I must go now, Dionysus my nephew you heard me, do not harm my daughter, and don't let it of your campers harm her." He said and Dionysus nodded. My father turned and smiled at me.

"Take care young Morana." He said and then vanished into the shadows.

I turned around to face everyone and they glared.

"Let's go," Freddie said and the ones who voted against me all turned and left. Naomi waved at me before she left, and Emily and Katie gave me sad smiles. Percy turned to leave.

"Please don't go." I said weakly and he stopped. His back was to me and he was stiff. He shook his head then left and walked on. A small sob escaped my lips and Rose started for me, but Grover held her hand and she turned around.

"What are you doing?" She asked him and Grover looked at her, silently pleading her to stay away from me.

"Its fine Rose, listen to him." I said my voice cracking. I sprinted towards the cabins, holding back my tears. I slowed down as I neared the cabins. Right across from the Poseidon cabin was a big cabin made from cherry wood. It had a chimney, and stain glass windows. I gulped as I walked towards it. There were lit candles for lights and the porch had a swing on it. I stepped up the porch steps and opened the door. Inside the cabin was beautiful. The floors were some sort of dark wood, and there was one queen sized bed, black silk sheets covered it with white silk pillows. There was a huge painting of Hades on the right wall, and a dresser underneath it. The dresser had pictures of my and Alex on it, another of my mom and I and a third was a picture of Luke, Alex and I. I picked the picture up and set it face down on the dresser. I walked away from the dresser and saw there was a flat screen TV hanging on a wall and a small leather couch in front of it. There was a surround sound stereo, my iPhone and my iPod sat on top of a small coffee table. There was a book shelf beside the TV full of books, some of them were my own personal books I had at home, and others looked untouched.

"Wow," I heard someone say, I turned around. Naomi stood at the entrance of my cabin, her eyes wide and her mouth open. "He seriously is the god of the riches I mean look at all this stuff." She said walking in. She turned towards the TV and smiled.

"You're not mad at me?" I asked and she smiled shaking her head.

"It's not your fault your father is Hades, Haddie. Well I guess that makes since about you name though. Haddie, Hades, Ha." She said and I smiled weakly.

"Haddie," I heard Chiron say, I walked towards the door and Chiron stood outside. Naomi followed me and Chiron looked down at us.

"Naomi, could I speck to Haddie in private please?" He asked and Naomi nodded. She gave me a hug and walked towards cabin 11.

"What did you do with…?" I trailed off and Chiron frowned.

"Haddie, your brother did not die." Chiron and I looked at him confused.

"Yes he did, he stopped breathing, he was cold; I killed him." I said and Chiron sighed.

"No Haddie…You're Brother Alex…he's, he's invincible." He explained and I shook my head.

"What?"

"You're brother swam in the river Styx," The sky roared when he said this. "He is unable to die unless he is stabbed in, while wherever his weak spot is." Chiron explained and I nodded. I remember that from ancient Greek class, whoever swam in the River Styx was invincible like Achilles; only one thing tethered him to the earth.

"Then where is he?" I asked sitting down on the porch steps.

"I don't know Haddie, but he left this." Chiron handed me a book. It was black leather, and was very old.

"What is it?" I asked and Chiron shrugged.

"I have not read it; I must leave now Haddie, take care." Chiron trotted away and I held the black book in my hands starring at it. The sky roared and rain started pouring down, it never rained in the camp, Percy told me we controlled the weather. Guess today was a day for rain. I stood up and walked into my new cabin. I closed the door and kicked my shoes off; the cabin even had its own bathroom I mean my god. I pulled my shirt over my head and walked over to my dresser. Clothes I had left at home were in the drawers, and some id never even seen. I grabbed a tank top and pulled it on. I unbuttoned my pants and pulled them off. I grabbed a pair of pajama pants and put them on.

I walked over to my bed and sunk into the covers. It was a lot better then the cot I had in the Hermes cabin, except it didn't smell like Luke. I frowned and looked at the book on my bed. I snatched it and opened it to the first page. It was a diary.

_November, 5__th__ 1799_

_Dearest Diary,_

_My name is Elizabeth Mary Danvers, I am seventeen years of age, and I am the daughter of Hades Greek god of the underworld. There are others like me, thirteen that I know of. We all attend Camp-Half blood, the only camp for demigods. Being the child of Hades has its risks, very dangerous risks. We can not just kill people with our touch, like so many believe, we summon things spirits, or demons and if we get mad enough, sometimes things get summoned without us knowing, and they show up and murder the person we are angry at. It has happened to me, once, only once; but that's all it took. I had accidently summoned a hellhound from not being able to control my anger and it killed my mother. I orphaned myself and my sister, and we traveled by ourselves, ( I at the age of nine and Isobel at the age of five) learning how to take care of myself and my younger sister, Isobel. That is until my protector found Isobel and me. His name was Arthur, and he was the one who took me and my sister to camp half blood, where we were claimed as the daughters of Hades. The other half bloods at the camp though, they did not take well to us children of Hades. They treated us as we were the monsters we trained to kill, beating us, spitting on us, calling us foul names. But one learns to get used to it after a while, and learns to avoid it. The best thing to do, is to learn to keep your anger under control, so the darkness, doesn't take over. Now if you are reading this, and you just found out you are a child of Hades. I highly doubt you'll understand what "the darkness is", so I'll explain it for you because the reason I am truly writing this, it to help you, my sister or my brother. The "darkness" is the evil inside you, and the voices that call you. The voices are the spirits of the underworld, begging for mercy, or trying to get revenge on father. They tell us to do things, awful things trying to ruin us. I had to go through this alone until I was fifteen years old. It is very hard, being the child of Hades. Father takes pity on us though, and sometimes for the children that can not take the pain, the suffering, the darkness, he offers them a chance to…get rid of it. He calls it "giving in to the darkness," but when you give in…you change. All the horrible people in this world, a good majority of them are my siblings that gave into the darkness. The darkness changes you, it makes you more like our father, and even though it's against my morals to talk about father in a disrespectful way, well he is the god of the underworld. Father is very cruel, and rarely cares for his children truly. I know father does not truly love me, that I am just some pawn in his plan against his brothers, Poseidon and Zeus. But he is my father, and I love him dearly. Though I myself refuse to give in to the darkness, but my brothers and sisters will. They, I believe had it worse than I did. They have been alone since their birth, and have not felt any love from a human being, so when father uses his charm against them, they are all to willing to oblige to his every wish. Father has lost many of his children over the years. Because they are unable to handle the suffering, and do not wish to give in to the darkness. Like my dear half-brother Jacob. Jacob was a wonderful person, full of love and happiness. But as he grew older, the darkness grew stronger with every use. The voices grew louder, more evil…Voices telling him to hurt his beloved friends, his family. Jacob could not take the pain, the evil he felt. So…my dear brother Jacob took his life. He jumped into the waters of the river Styx, burning the flesh of his bones. Father was very saddened by Jacob's death, but father being father, moved onto the next child whom was now the oldest; which is me… Father has spoken to me personally, just as he did with Jacob. Father is not like how I would imagined, he does not have sickly skin, his eyes are not as black as the depth of his heart. My father resembles his children, he has light brown hair, and his eyes are dark blue, like the deepest parts of the oceans. His skin is pale, but it is full of life, and instead of a plastered scowl on his face like I always imagined, when he spoke to me, he had a brilliant smile, that made me feel at ease, like I was loved. But I am not, and I can not let myself believe father loves me because I know what he wants from me and I will never let that happen. I swear on the river Styx!_

That's why that hell hound showed up, and…cut up my mom, and how I killed my teacher, I had summoned something…and it killed her…All those times I thought someone was calling my name It was the voices. I could hear dead people.

I didn't want to read anymore, I set the book on my night stand and burrowed under the silk covers. I fell to sleep quickly but of course I couldn't sleep in peace.

"_You know, you always were the stubborn one." Alex said crossing his arms over his chest. He looked down at me. I shook my head and he sighed._

"_How could you Alex?" He looked away from me._

"_How could you do this to yourself? I need you! I need my brother Alex, and you go off, and join Hades? He __**left **__our mother __**alone**__! And you go off and do his dirty work? Give up your life for a man who doesn't even love you!"_

"_He does love me!" Alex snapped stepping closer to me. "He loves you too Haddie, he is our father. Why can't you understand that?" _

"_BECAUSE HE IS THE FUCKING GOD OF THE UNDERWORLD ALEX!" I screamed and Alex bit his lips._

"_Alex, he is tricking you! You read Elizabeth's diary, our sister. You had to have read it if you gave it to me."_

"_Elizabeth was a fool, she let the other gods blind her; she was weak and stupid. But she made that for us, and it will help you understand your powers. Read it." Alex said and I nodded slowly._

"_I have to go now Haddie," Alex said and pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around my brother._

"_Oh and just so you know, alcohol and drugs work wonders for keeping the voices at bay." _

I sat up in bed slowly; the sun was shinning through the stained glass windows. Millions of colors danced across the walls and floors. Alex has changed so much…Drugs? Alcohol? He about murdered me when I came home drunk when I was fifteen, and now he's doing it? What did he mean it kept the voice at bay, I barely even hear the voices...Okay maybe that was a lie, and I've always heard the voices I just chose to ignore them, because normal people don't hear voices telling them to do bad things; but I'm not normal am I? No, I've never been normal. Changing schools constantly, killing people by just thinking about it…Being able to see people that are dead. That was the most terrifying thing I had ever experienced. I saw my dead grandmother, she told me she loved me, and she loved my mother. Then she just vanished. But of course Alex was there to comfort me. He was always there, even when Luke broke up with me. He let me cry on his shoulder, he held me, he took care of me. He was my big brother, and he wants me to join the god of the underworld…He needs me, but I can't help him.

**A/N:**

**I answer enough? See I try to but I don't want to send out spoilers because where's the fun in that? See none lol Well I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Here is a Child of Hades description just for a little more help.**

**The Children of Hades can, summon dead, control undead spirits/demons/monsters from hell, they can shadow travel.**

**They can not kill by touch but if they get to angry they can purposely or accidently summon a creature to kill that person. Like Haddie summoning the hellhound, and when she was little she summoned a spirit that killed her teacher. **

**They have a "darkness" inside them which is all the undead spirits (voices) that are telling them to do things. **

**Most of Hades children have pale skin, dark hair, and dark blue eyes. Haddie has light blue eyes, she got her mum's eyes. Most of the children are parentless but end up Rich (Greek god of the Riches durr) **

**Well anymore questions just ask, that I believe is the gist of it without giving spoilers so yeah like I said I hope you liked it!**


	9. Survival Equals Regrets

**A/N:**

**Wow it has been a long ass time since of updated this, which I am very sorry for. But I hope you like this chapter, it's not very long but I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Also, I've been deliberating rewriting the other chapters, and converting these all to third person. I seem to write better in it now, so you guys let me know. This chapter also contains drug and alcohol suggestion and drug usage. I'm sorry if it's too explicit for anyone but I have a reason for it.**

"_You want to know something Haddie." Luke said. _

_Luke and I were laying on the beach, the stars glittered above our heads. He stroked my arm with the tip of his fingers while I laid my head on his chest._

"_What's that?" I asked looking up at him. He smiled at me._

"_You're the best thing to ever happen to me." He said and I bit my lip. "I wouldn't trade you for the world."_

He wouldn't trade me for the world huh? I stood up from sitting on my porch swing; people were now just waking up. None of them looked at me; they just walked past like I wasn't even there.

_They all turned against you_

I looked around, the voice was back…I swallowed hard trying to ignore it, it wasn't there. It was my imagination.

_You can't trust them…Any of them_

Not there, not there. I walked into the cabin blocking out the voice. I reached in to my dresser and pulled out the first thing I saw. Skinny jeans and a grey tank top I grabbed a pair of panties and a bra that matched; then headed towards my bathroom. The bathroom had a marble tiled counter, shower, and floor. The shower was huge and was also a tub that looked like it had jets. I set my things on the counter and started the shower. I made the water hot enough to burn my skin but where it didn't hurt. I stripped my clothes off and climbed in wincing a little at the heat of the shower on my bare back. I soon adjusted to the water and ran my fingers through my hair rubbing the shampoo in. I washed it out the massaged my skin with soap cleaning away all the dirt and grime. I shut the water off and climbed out of the shower. I dried myself off and put my clothes on. I didn't feel like doing my make up and I headed out of the cabin. People stopped walking whenever I passed them, whispering about me. I just crossed my arms and kept going.

Things were going to be different, they were already different. They were sending me dirty looks, and whispering things about me. Elizabeth was right…Being the child of Hades wasn't good at all. I walked into the dinning area, and saw that there was a new table…where no one sat at. I sighed and walked over to the Hades table, and sat down avoiding everyone's judging eyes.

"Morana," I looked up and Chiron gave me a small smile, he knew what was happening, and I guess he's trying to make me feel better.

"Hey," I said looking back down and he frowned setting a plate in front of me.

"You need to eat, gain up your strength because you have a long day ahead of you." He said and I nodded picking up my fork. Chiron stood there a moment, but the left me to join Dionysus at the head table.

"Aren't you going to pray to you daddy?" I heard someone say and I looked up, Clarisse smirking.

"Go away," I said mutely turning back to my food. Clarisse laughed.

"Why? Are you going to kill me like you killed your monster of a brother?"

_Kill her…_

I was up and I punched Clarisse in the face her falling to the ground, and as she tried to sit up I pinned her down ringing my hands around her throat.

"Take that back!" I screamed unable to control my anger as Clarisse gasped for breath underneath me.

"Morana, stop it!" I heard Chiron say and someone pulled me off of Clarisse.

"He wasn't a monster!" I yelled as Clarisse stood up.

"You're just like him, evil your underworld scum and you deserve to be killed." Clarisse spat and I closed my eyes as the person that pulled me off of her dragged me out of the hall. I pulled out of the person's strong arms and turned to face Percy looking at me.

"Control yourself Haddie you don't need to cause more problems then you already have." He said and I shook my head my bottom lip quivering.

"I'm sorry," I said as a tear fell down my face. Percy's face fell and I shrugged. "I guess some things don't work out huh?" I asked, and Percy knew exactly what I was talking about and he looked away.

"Ha-"

"-no I get it, I'm the daughter of someone who is evil, so I must be just like him, I get it Percy, I'm evil, and I shouldn't exist, but that's just fine cause you can just go fuck yourself." I said and the stormed away, heading into the woods.

_He doesn't care about you, he thinks you're a monster._

I shook my head trying to block out the voice but it was so loud.

_There's no point to it anymore Morana, just do it…kill them all. Then it will all stop, they will leave you alone and you won't have to endure the pain they are all going to cause you. Kill them, kill Percy Jackson._

"Shut up! Shut up, go away leave me alone!" I yelled falling down to the ground holding my head in my hands as I cried.

Why was the voice so strong now? It had never been like this before, so loud, so demanding, so tempting. Alex, I need him so bad right now. He would help me, he would try to comfort me and he'd tell me what to do. But he wasn't there, and neither is Luke…the two people I need most in this world and they're gone, they've left me alone.

"Stop crying you big baby." I heard a voice say and I screamed falling back. "Hey man I am not ugly." The girl said crouching down in front of me. I starred at her my eyes wide.

The girl had bright red hair, sickly pale skin and bright blue eyes that matched mine. She wore a green summer dress, and she was smiling at me.

"Who are you?" I asked as I stood up slowly. She smiled again looking up at the sky.

"I am Jessica Miller, I'm your half sister." She said and I looked at her my mouth hung open.

"You're…you're a daughter of Hades?" She nodded and sighed as I followed her.

"I was, but I'm dead now so I can't do anything like you can." She said sitting down on a rock.

"You're a ghost?" I asked and she nodded crossing her legs.

"Yep, and your brother summoned me to help you learn how to control your powers and to tune out those nasty voices you were just hearing." She said and I looked at her trying to take it all in.

So this ghost was a sister of mine, and my actual brother had summoned her to help me.

"First off, you're going to need something to numb your senses, pot, vodka, pills anything, it's one of the best things to do to help with the voices you hear." She said and I shook my head.

"I don't do drugs, and I don't drink really." I said crossing my arms and Jessica snorted.

"Then you my baby sister are screwed, like I ended up being screwed." She said and I closed my eyes.

"How'd you die?" I asked trying to change the subject and Jessica frowned a little.

"I stopped keeping the voice at bay, because drugs and alcohol were bad for me, so the voice got to me, and it got me to slit my wrists." She said holding up her hands to show me fresh cut marks and I cringed. "Morana, Mortimer knows that you don't want to do it, he didn't want to do it either, but it is the only way."

I sighed shaking me head. "Cigarettes help a little, if you want to start off small." She said jumping off the rock and heading towards me.

"This is awful…why is this happening to me? Why does this happen to us?" I asked and she shrugged pointing towards a tree.

"You're brother left things in there for you; he said that he was sorry he couldn't be here to help." She said and I nodded walking over to the tree. I reached in and pulled out a bag filled with little white pills, a pack of cigarettes and a note, a note written in Greek.

Elizabeth's entire diary was written in Greek, and I was able to read it perfectly, as I was with the note.

_Haddie, look I know that Jessica is probably putting all this on you bluntly, that's just her. But everything she is telling you is true, and you have to do it. Take three of those pills each day, they'll stop the voices. Don't take more that four a day, it will kill you. I'm so sorry I'm not there to help you through this, but I'm not allowed in the camp anymore. Take care of yourself Haddie, and be careful of who you trust. _

_-Alex_

I sighed glancing at the bag of pills in my hand.

"Take two, it will help you." Jessica said standing beside me and I glance up at her, then back towards the pills. I took a breath and opened the bag. I grabbed two, and popped them into my mouth swallowing them dry. "That's a girl," She said smiling at me and I nodded trying to hold back the pain rising in my chest.

"I had always sworn off drugs, I was big on the do hugs not drugs." I said laughing a little and Jessica smiled.

"I was too, but things change Morana, and you have to do things you'll regret to survive, your brother learned that and now you have to."


	10. AN

**Okay, it's been awhile since I've update this, and ALL of my other stories. But I AM back. And I am going to try and update a new chapter in every story I have going. I'm sorry for such a long wait guys, but I've been going through a rough time and the whole laptop breaking made it hard as well. But I promise I'm back for good now and I plan to update. I love you all and I hope I didn't lose anyone! Thank you all for your support.**


End file.
